Times Change
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Rory is happy with Tristan and the Gang in Yale for her Junior year. But will events tear the group apart, maybe forever? AU. FINISHED!
1. The Party

**Title**: Times Change

**Author**: Gilmoregirl7878

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Trory!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that's all I'll ever own.

A/N! READ BEFORE STORY: Okay, so this is going to be my first story ever so BE GENTLE with the reviews! I got this idea a while ago before I even had an account on Fanfiction and it seemed like a good idea. In this story there are a few things you need to know. First, it takes place while Rory is in her Junior year at Yale and she, Logan, Finn, Stephanie, and Colin are good friends. Rory and Logan had slept together once, but they were very drunk and they just chalked it up to a one night thing. Everything with her other relationships happened, including her sleeping with Dean. She never quit Yale and she is a member of the LDB. She is no longer 'innocent' and is VERY OOC!

_**Now on with the story!**_

Rory Gilmore ran frantically around her room trying to find her outfit she had picked out before she went into the shower. No matter where she puts her clothes, when she is in a rush, she can never find them. She found all her clothes, put her make up on, and did her hair, she heard a knock at the door. He was here.

Logan Huntzberger was smirking at Paris while she ranted on and on about how he is scum. If he stood there and not say anything she would eventually leave him alone or Rory would come out and save him. Just as he finished that thought, Rory walked in the room.

Logan loved Rory as a sister but he was not blind, Rory was hot.

"Wow, you look great!" Logan said while winking and giving Rory his famous smirk.

"Just Great?" Questioned Rory with a smirk that reminded him of someone's he knew but couldn't place it.

"Would you prefer hot, sexy, gorgeous, or beautiful?"

"All of the above."

Rory said a quick goodbye to Paris and they were on their to the LDB party. Tonight they were introducing a new member. He had been apart of the Princeton LDB, (A/N: just pretend there are more LDBs) and he had just transferred to Yale. Most of the time at the parties they wouldn't get around to introducing him or her. They would get to drunk and would forget.

Logan and Rory walked up to the black SUV and got in. Finn was driving and Colin and Stephanie were already in there bickering.

"Hello Love, you're looking hot tonight." Said Finn from the front seat.

"Thank you Finny, you look like sex yourself." Rory adding a playful wink at the end.

Rory and Finn had a peculiar friendship. They loved each other in a completely platonic way but at every party they would both get drunk and end up making out with each other at least once if they both didn't have dates. Everyone who knew them thought it was expected and paid no attention to it.

It was a quick ride to the party and soon they were greeted by a loud pounding of music and yelling and talking.

Finn went directly to the bar to get drinks and Rory followed him. Colin, and Stephanie went to say 'hi' to their friends, While Logan went to find the new member and talk to him.

"Hey man, welcome to my world." Logan said to the new member, who was also a very good friend of his.

"Hey Huntz, and Thanks." He said

"So, enjoying Yale yet?"

"I like the new selection." As he looked at the girls in the room.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Listen, I got a friend I want you to meet."

_**Meanwhile at the Bar...**_

"So Darling, how smashed do you want to get tonight, 'I'm kinda drunk but, can still think straight' smashed or 'I'm so drunk, I'm gonna get naked and dance' smashed, 'cause personally I prefer the latter." Finn said while setting up the bottles on top of the bar.

"Hmm, how about somewhere in the middle, maybe losing a shirt but, but not my bra" Rory flirted back.

"Can do, but I have a question for you, have you ever had a body shot done off you?"

_**Back Across the Room**_

"Oh really, and who is this friend of yours? The new member questioned.

"She's the girl laying on the bar while Finn does a body shot off her" Logan said with a smirk that seemed to say 'I know something you don't.'

He turned around and saw Finn finish taking a lime (A/N: or lemon?) Out of the girl's mouth. When he got a good look at her face he could only mutter one word.

"Mary!"

Chapter 2: New meetings, kinda, sorta.

_**At the Bar.**_

Rory lay laughing hysterically on the bar top. She didn't know if she was laughing because of Finn's suggestive face after the shot or the situation. Either way she was having fun.

Rory slid off the bar and onto a bar stool.

"Finnygins, I think it is time for a game!"

"Oh fabulous darling. Stop with the nickname and grab the tequila and shot glasses. I'll get Colin, Steph, Logan, and Princeton royalty boy."

Rory's curiosity flared up on meeting this new guy that was once good friends with Colin, Finn, Steph, and Logan. She quickly disregarded it and grabbed the bottle and glasses and went skipping (A/N: yes, skipping) into their private 'sub-party' room.

_**In the 'Sub Party' Room**_

Rory waited a few minutes in the room for the guys to come. When they came in they were minus the new guy. She was talking to everyone when he walked in. She immediately looked up and was shocked.

'_Tristan DuGrey!' _The boy that got away. Soon after he left she realized her true feelings for him. Still to this day she wondered about that kiss they could have had if Dean hadn't of been there. _'He is here, in the same room as me! Okay Rory, act normal, put on your mask that you have so perfectly perfected at your Grandmother's parties!'_

"Hey Tristan, so you are our newest member?" She said with a smirk.

Logan looked between the two. He and everyone else in this room had known that Rory was Tristan's Mary that he fell for all those years ago and still cared for. He now knew who's Rory's smirk had reminded him of, it was a exact replica of Tristans'. Logan knew his best friend and he new that she was putting on a mask in front of him, but he let it go.

"Yup Mary, I'm back, and may I say, I am loving your look. So much more _magdalene _than high school. I must say I'm disappointed I didn't get to de-Mary you. I tip my hat to any guy who landed you though." He said with a smirk knowing it would make her blush or get agitated.

Rory, knowing what he was doing, just smirked back.

"Well, you'll have to 'tip your hat' to more than one guy, oh and thank you, I aim to please." She finished with a wink and everyone, especially Tristan was shocked. Seeing their faces she quickly continued nonchalantly "So, are we gonna start this game or what, I was hoping to play 'I never'.

Finn recovered first. "Yes Love, 'I never' sounds wonderful, although I tend to run of things I've never done pretty quickly" He said while pouring the tequila into everyone's glasses.

Tristan was still staring at Rory. He was trying to process what she had just said. She looked the same, yet very different from high school. Her hair was shorter and curlier. She wore red eyeliner and eyeshadow. Her clothes were very different from high school also. She was wearing a red tube top that tied up in the back. He could see when she bent across the circle they had made, to get her glass. Also giving him a great 'view' of her chest. She was wearing a 'very' mini, black skirt that was made of silk. (A/N: REMEMBER OOC) She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Rory knew he was staring at her and she new what she was doing when she bent over. '_Payback's a bitch_' she thought. She knew she liked him still and was almost positive he liked her still, but she wasn't gonna give in easily.

"Okay, I'll start first." Logan said. " I've never...been in a committed relationship."

Colin, Stephanie, and Rory (A/N; I don't think i mentioned Colin and Steph are in a committed relationship together right now.) Took their shots.

Tristan went next. " I've never...Stripped any piece of clothing while drunk at a party in public."

Colin, Stephanie, Logan, Finn, and even, Rory took shots.

"Mary?"

" I blame him!" She said while pointing at Finn, who just smiled innocently.

Steph went next. "I've never...had sex in a public place."

Everyone else took a shot.

Tristan looked shocked at Rory.

"MARY!"

Rory just looked at him 'innocently'

"What? A dance studio (A/N: Dean) and a pool table are public.(A/N: In my story when she slept with Logan, it was in Australia at a party in a empty game room.) She finished with giving a knowing wink at Logan, who's eyes went wide because he had never told Tristan about that night.

"Well anyway, It's my turn now." Finn said trying to get Tristan's death glaze off Logan.

" I've never...no wait I've done that." He said chuckling. "Oh I know, I've never kissed a guy...longer than 20 seconds. He looked at Colin and Logan who grumbled while taking a shot. They informed everyone it was a dare.

"Okay, my turn now." Rory said. " I've never...ah ha! Got one, I've never had sex in high or middle school."

Everyone else took their shot and now it was Colin's turn.

"I've never...slept with a married person." (A/N okay, Seriously who WASN'T expecting that! But give me a chance PLEASE!)

No one took a shot...after about ten, what seemed to Rory, very long seconds she took her shot. Not looking anyone in the eye and left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Logan was the only one who knew about Rory's past with Dean. He sighed ran his hands through his hair and leaned back onto the carpet with his hands over his face. Suddenly he sat up and looked at Colin

"You fucking idiot! Do you want a repeat of 'that night?'" Colin paled noticeability.

"Dude, I'm sorry! I didn't know, she never told us!"

Logan calmed down a little and knew it wasn't Colin's fault. He looked at Finn.

"Finn, go and try to talk to her, she'll talk to you right now." Finn nodded and left the room.

Tristan finally found his voice and asked "What happened, 'that Night' you mentioned?"

Everyone suddenly looked pained, remembering that night. Logan finally spoke.

"It was like any other normal night but, it was the first night after Dean had broke up with her. It was his marriage he broke, with her. I'll never understand how he could break up with her. Anyway, at the party she had a mask on all night. She got too drunk too fast and wasn't hanging out with any of us. She was hanging out with some guy I didn't know. She didn't know him either. She doesn't do that. Well, I was hanging out with my date, and suddenly I saw the guy she was talking to before quickly walk down the stairs and out the door. I didn't see Rory either. I knew something was wrong. I went upstairs and found the only room that didn't have 'noises' coming out from inside them. There she was laying there under the sheets, naked, sobbing uncontrollably. I got her dressed and left the party with her and brought her home. She stayed in her room for days crying. I've never seen her like that. Now I'm scared that she's gonna do the same thing tonight.

Everyone was silent for a minute then silently left the room and went to the party.

Tristan leaned on the wall across the room from Rory, watching as she was lining her three glasses of shots up in front of her and drinking one after another quickly, ignoring Finn, who was trying to talk to her. He watched her and tried to reason everything he had just learned.

'_Rory, my Mary...the other woman? To bagboy no less. He never deserved her. No one did, not me. I'll still never be able to deserve her. Logan and Rory? When did that happen? Logan and I will have to have a little chat later at a better time.'_

Tristan watched Finn shake his head sadly then walk up to Logan and talk to him, every now and then glancing at Rory. Tristan walked up to where Rory was sitting and taking her second round of shots and sat down next to her. Just looking at her.

"Ror-

"Rory, huh?" She cut him off, still not looking at him. "No Mary? Well I guess I'm not a Mary anymore, right? I mean, I'm a tramp now. I guess you have no interest in me anymore. Your challenge is gone. I'm de-Mary-ed, you said so yourself. You can leave then."

"MARY" He stressed. "You were never a challenge, you're so much more than that, you're also not and ever will be a tramp. EVER. I was just kidding about the 'Mary' thing earlier, I was just teasing you." He tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and leaned in so his mouth was by her ear. "You will always be My Mary, always, to me." He whispered.

She felt the warmness go through her cold and empty-feeling body and shivered. She looked him in the eyes finally and saw honesty and something else that scared and excited her, love.

He looked at her and told her that we should 'call it a night.' She agreed and stood up quickly, she got dizzy from all the shots she had that night and started to fall, but Tristan caught her and steadied her. He looked across the room and caught Logan's eye. He motioned for him to come and help him. Logan came over and supported the other side of Rory and they both walked her to her dorm building. They left the car 'cause they were all too intoxicated to drive safely.

When they got to Rory's dorm room, Rory was half asleep and cuddled up into Logan. Tristan awkwardly followed. Logan took Rory's key of her wrist brac and unlocked the door. Tristan followed him into the dorm. He watched him through Rory's bedroom door, as he laid her down on the bed, and took off her shoes and kissed her forehead. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy that went through him. He saw him write a note to who he imagined to would be her roommate and they locked the door and left.

They walked out of the building together not saying a word. Suddenly, Tristan stopped walking. Logan turned around and looked at Tristan, knowing what was about to happen and could do nothing to stop it from coming.

A/N: Okay so, I am posting this story just to see what the response is like. I REALLY want advice from people, because most likely I will take this story off the site and fix it. PLEASE REVIEW AND BE GENTLE!


	2. Dealing with the Consequences

Title: Times Change

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Chapter 2: Dealing with the Consequences

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and that's all I'll ever own.

A/N: Wow, I cant Believe the reviews I got. Never ever would I had thought I would have gotten that response. Thank you all so much! You made my day! **Kat **- You're my first reviewer, Thank You! I luv you all! Now here it is! Oh, one thing. I don't own the few FRIENDS lines I put in here. Also, as some of you suspected Marty is VERY OCC in this chapter. Sorry to those who liked Marty.

For you Rogan fans out there. I'm sorry but this is a firm Trory. I have nothing against Rogans, actually I like them a lot, but I had this idea first. If you would like, my next story could be a Rogan just let me know. **Please don't give up on my story **though, it is very Logan friendly! I like that they're best friends in this story. Trust me I could have gone a VERY different way with their relationship!

Tristan stared at Logan for a second before looking up into the sky. It was a beautiful night. There were a lot of stars in the sky. Logan fidgeted waiting for Tristan to say something. He knew he had messed up not saying anything to him about that night. Even if it meant ruining the surprise that he went to school with Rory. After a minute, Logan finally said something.

"Say something, anything!"

Tristan finally looked at Logan and he didn't seem as mad as he expected him. Granted he was angry, but he also saw something that almost killed him. Hurt.

"Let me ask you a question" Tristan said "You've known me my whole life right?"

"Yea, since we were in diapers." Logan said skeptically.

"And as long as you've known me, who was the ONE fuckin' girl I gave a crap about!"

Tristan was pissed now. He felt confused and betrayed. Rory was so different from when he last saw her. He loved that she wasn't as shy as last time, but he was confused about her sleeping with Dean. He couldn't help the sliver of disappointment that went through him when he found out she wasn't a virgin anymore. Soon after that he wanted to slap himself because he sounded like such a jerk. He was far from a virgin himself.

Tristan couldn't find the words he wanted to say so he did what he had wanted to do since he found out about the news. He punched him.

Logan staggered backwards and grabbed the side of his face. When he looked at where Tristan had been he just saw his retreating back. He wasn't mad at Tristan for punching him. He knew Tristan and knew that was coming. He touched the side of his chin and thanked god Tristan hadn't punched him in the nose, because last time Tristan punched him he broke his nose.

Logan let himself back into Rory's apartment and got some ice. He checked on Rory and saw her sleeping soundly. He took his ice and headed back to the dorm. On the way back to his dorm, he kept thinking about the Tristan situation. He suspected that they would be friends again, but it would be hell before they made up.

By the time he got back to his apartment he could already feel the bruise on his chin. When he got inside he saw Colin and Finn staring blankly at the TV. Logan slammed the door causing them to jump and look up at him. Their eyes widened when they saw his face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What in bloody hell happened to you?" Colin and Finn said almost simultaneously.

"Well, Stephanie was born, then twenty years later she had to tell us that she never had sex in a public place. Causing Rory to wink at me because of that night in Australia and then Tristan noticed and made him do this" he said while pointing to his face "to me after we got Rory to her dorm save and sound." Logan said in almost one breath.

Finn and Colin just stared at him and didn't say anything. After a long silence Finn finally said something.

"That reminds me, You and Rory owe me a new Pool Table."

"You dumb ass! Did you not just hear what he said! Tristan punched him! You seriously need to work on seeing the bigger picture here." Colin said annoyed.

"What am I gonna do now? I mean, I'm an idiot for not telling him just because I wanted to surprise him!"

"Mate, calm down. You are sloshed, tired, and will have an ugly bruise on your face tomorrow. Go your room, pass out and leave all this to your to best mates. When have we ever let you down?"

Logan couldn't argue him there. He nodded and went into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Wow, I didn't know that this much drama could happen in one night." Colin said.

"I know, and now it's our job to get our friends out of all the shit they caused today. And I mean ALL of them."

Colin had to hand it to Finn. He could be a child sometimes, but when it came to his friends you could always go to him. He was a true friend.

"Well what do you suggest we do then?"

"You ready for this? First, we go to the store on campus thats open all night and get Rory a bunch of waters and a thing of Aspirin, considering that I used the last of her last bottle. We get the stuff, drop it off on her night table. Then, we go to Tristan's dorm. I don't care if he's sleeping or not and we talk to him. Try to get him to understand a little better about what happened between Rory and Logan and how Logan feels horrible. Which, in return, if he listens to us, will help Logan." Finn finished triumphantly.

Colin just stared at him amazed.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Exclaimed Finn.

They grabbed their wallets and headed for the store. It was completely empty except for a guy they paid no attention to in their aisle. If they had been paying attention to him they would have seen that it was Marty.

Marty immediately recognized Finn and Colin. He hated them even more now that Him and Rory had drifted apart. He blamed Finn, Colin, Stephanie, and most of all, Logan for him not being with Rory.

He always thought that Logan and Rory were a 'thing' and he never believed Rory when she told him otherwise. It resulted in him getting mad at her one night while they were studying because Stephanie had gotten into a fight with Colin. Rory tried to explain that her friend needed her to Marty, but he had enough and blew up on her about not spending enough time with him because she was too busy with her boyfriend, Logan. To this day he stilled believed that Rory had lied to him.

"So, you think Rory will end up going out with Tristan?" Colin asked Finn.

"I hope so, Tristan deserves it after all he's been through. I've never seen someone so in love with someone else. He just needs to understand about what happened when Rory and Logan had sex. By the way, I still haven't gotten any money!"

"Hey, what about Stephanie and I?" Colin froze after he said that.

"You love Steph? Oh my Lord, I mean, I always knew you did, but I didn't think you did. Wow, did you tell her? You should tell her, I know she loves you too." Finn said a mile a minute.

"Whoa, easy there killer. Yes, I love Stephanie. No I haven't told her and I plan on telling her tomorrow."

"Wow, this is just like a soap opera."

They got their things and were starting to walk up the aisle to the counter when Finn stopped short. Colin looked back at him with exasperated face.

"You know what I just realized these really are 'The Days of Our Lives'" Finn looked amazed.

"You dork"

"It's true!"

Marty stood there amazed. He totally forgot what he came in here for. All he could think about was that he was right. Rory and Logan had slept together. That slut! She had Logan now she was moving onto a new guy. Marty left the store and walked angrily back to his dorm.

What Marty hadn't known was that Rory and Logan had slept together after She and Marty had stopped talking.

Finn and Colin dropped the Aspirin and water by Rory's bed and each kissed her forehead before leaving.

Their next stop would be the hardest task. Getting Tristan to understand.

They got to Tristan's dorm room and knocked on the door. Tristan's roommate, whom they didn't know answered after a minute.

"What the hell do you want at 1 o' clock in the mornin'?"

"Hello kind sir, We were wondering if a certain Tristan Dugrey lived here?" Said Colin in false cheeriness.

"Yeah he lives here, but he's sleeping" as he said that he pointed to the door to the left.

He was about to shut the door, but they pushed past him without another word. They opened the door without so much of a knock.

When they got into Tristan's room they found Tristan sleeping on his bed over the covers and fully clothed.

"Do you want to do the honors, or should I?" Finn whispered to Colin.

"You can."

Finn walked over to the side of the bed and leaned in so his mouth was near Tristan's ear.

"WAKE UP YOU LOUSY PIECE OF SHIT!" Finn yelled in his ear. Colin and Finn started cracking up when they saw his response.

Tristan shot up in bed yelling, "What in hell!" He looked around wildly until his eyes rested on Colin and Finn laughing. He scowled at them.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here, in my dorm?"

After Colin and Finn calmed down a little Finn answered.

"Mate, thank you, that was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Anyway, back to business. I'm sure you already know why we are really here. In case not, I will tell you, We are here because he have to make everyone happy so we can be happy. When Rory, Logan, and You are not happy, well, its just not fun. Logan feels terrible about what happened."

"Yeah, well, he should just be glad I didn't break his nose. Again" He added as a afterthought.

"Yes, but you don't know what happened that night. Unfortunately I do because it was my Pool Table. Yes, I know, poor me. Anyways, that night Rory and Logan were very drunk. It was just the five of us at my house in Australia and we were very bored. Rory and Logan had gone off to find something to do, they again, unfortunately found my Pool Table and started to play pool. Things heated up and, well, we all know what happened. They regretted it the next day and both decided it was a huge mistake. The only reason Logan didn't tell you was because he already had known you were coming to Yale and wanted to surprise you about meeting Rory."

No one talked for a minute while Tristan took in all the information. Finally, he spoke.

"So, what happened with Rory and Dean?"

"None of us knew much about Rory and Dean's relationship. The only thing we knew about Dean was that he was a Jackass and broke up with her for the third time in front of all of us at her 'auctioning' party.'" Finn replied.

"Listen, It's late and It's been a eventful night and I'm very tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes, It's certainly been a drama-filled night because 'These ARE the Days of Our Lives'." Finn said nodding knowingly

"You are an idiot. Yea, Tristan, We're gone. See ya." Said Colin for the first time since the beginning of the conversation.

Tristan watched Colin pushed Finn out of the room and out of his dorm past his annoyed roommate. He shook his head and shut his door quickly falling into bed afterward.

Rory woke up the next morning, or rather, later that morning and started to get up. She realized that was a big mistake immediately, she felt like the ringing and dizziness was going to kill her. She laid back down and waited a minute before resting against the headboard. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. She saw the Aspirin and water bottles and knew exactly who they were from. She took to Aspirins and downed the rest of the bottle to get rid of the cotton-mouth she had. She got up and took a shower and got changed. It was Saturday so she didn't have a class. Thank God. She went out on her desperate search for coffee.

When Rory got to her precious coffee stand she got two extra large cups. When she started walking away from the stand she almost knocked into Marty.

"Marty, sorry I didn't see you there. So how have you been?" She said awkwardly.

"How have I been? I've been well enough. How have YOU been? I mean besides sleeping around with every guy you see." He said bitingly.

"What!"

"You heard me. I know you slept with Logan! You lied to me, you little Slut! Now you are going onto a new guy! That's grand! I can't believe I actually had a crush on a fuckin' slut like you!"

By the time he had finished people all around them were watching and Rory was crying, hard. She quickly turned away and started running toward Logan's Dorm room.

When she got to Logan's dorm she knocked on the door and noticed the coffee cups that she was still holding. She tried to take a sip but she couldn't between trying to catch her breath and sobbing.

Finn answered the door and when he saw Rory be immediately swept her into his arms. He led her to the couch and took the coffee cups and set them on the table in front of them. He went and got Logan and Colin. They all comforted her until she calmed down a little bit.

"Ace, what happened. Tell me what happened." Logan pleaded.

"He-he-he..." She tried to say before crying again.

"Who, who did this to you?" Colin said.

Rory took a deep breath and started to tell them what happened.

"Then, he said he couldn't believe he had a crush on a fuckin' slut like me!" She said before curling up into Finn.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" The three boys said.

"Guys, don't he doesn't deserve the effort. He's a jerk, I mean, what he said wasn't true, right?" Rory said innocently.

"Of course not love, he's an asshole. Do not listen to one thing he said!"

They talked a while longer until they heard a knock at the door. It was Tristan.

A/N: Okay, I know, its shorter, But its sort of a filler to the real action in the next chapter. Please stick with me here! I will update probably in the next 24 hours. Also, I know I didn't mention anything of the night before but I have a reason, just be patient! I've already started the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! HINT: They make me update! Haha. One thing. **I have a poll for you guys! Please answer it!**

**Would you either want:**

**A:** Rory getting together with another guy, other than Tristan before they go out. Not Counting Finn, Logan, or Colin as the 'another guy'. OR

B: Other Drama for Tristan and Rory before they get together. PLEASE ANSWER!


	3. Dealing with the Consequences: Part 2

Title: Times Change

Chapter 3: Dealing with the Consequences Part 2

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: See the first 2 chapters

A/N okay, so the last chapter was rushed and was horrible. Please don't lose hope. This one is better I promise. Okay, so this is the fifth time I've posted this chapter. I'm getting really pissed that it isn't working. I'm sorry that it isn't working, I'm trying! Anway, I think this is going to go on plan B, Most people wanted that. It won by only one vote though. Now I just don't know what to do. I have NO ideas. PLEASE HELP! Anyway, I WILL be making a Rogan story. But before that, I have a question for you Rogan lovers...Would you want a one-shot of that night in Australia? It would end up a Rogan. Just let me know...anyway here it is!

Tristan walked into the room. Everyone was stuck in a uncomfortable silence. Rory looked up at Tristan and it came to her. Last night! The memories of the party came flooding back to her. She was so embarrassed. He knew about Dean!

Rory quickly got up and passed Tristan and went out the door to go back to her dorm. Tristan watched her go and was debating to follow her or not. He figured she should get one problem solved before the other. He turned around and looked at Logan who was sitting on the couch still looking at the door.

"Hey."

"..Hey."

"Listen last night was...well, it was crazy and overwhelming. I overreacted about You and Rory, I know you would have told me if you didn't want to ruin the surprise of Rory at Yale."

"Yeah, I swear Tristan, it didn't mean anything at all. I would never do that to you soberly."

"I know that, just one more favor you owe me." Tristan finished with a smirk.

"In your dreams, DuGrey." Logan said with his own smirk. They were okay now. Now, he had bigger fish to fry.

"So, listen, now that we're good, wanna help with a problem we have."

Logan, Finn, and Colin told Tristan what Marty had done to Rory. Tristan was twice as mad as them and was thrilled when he found out that they already had a plan, They would do it tonight, until then, he would go after Rory.

He left the guys' dorm and headed over to Rory's dorm. When he got there he knocked on the door he had to wait a minute until someone answered it. Rory opened the door and looked at him. She stepped back and opened the door wider. Tristan took this as a sign to come in and did so.

When they were both inside he turned to her and really looked at her. She was wearing hip-hugger jeans with a red tank top. She looked shielded although. He could see it in her eyes. They reminded him of his own. Why did she hide herself from him?

"Hey" She said meekly.

"Hey."

"Listen, about last night, I just wanted to say thanks about the thing you said at the bar, it really helped."

"You don't have to thank me. I was just telling the truth. Mare, what happened to you after I left?" He said weakly.

"You really wanna know? Well, soon after you left, Luke's nephew, Jess came from New York City because he got into some trouble. He instantly intrigued me, he was so different from everyone else. Especially Dean, we were sorta friends until I kissed him one day. I cheated on Dean. Soon after there was this town thing and Dean ended up dumping me because he knew I had a thing for Jess."

Rory looked up to see Tristan listening intently so, she continued.

"That night we started going out. It wasn't the best of relationships, he didn't treat me right. We lasted until one day he up and leaves for California without so much as a goodbye. I was so heartbroken, I mean, I had loved him once. I went to Yale as a freshman that year and towards the end of the year he came back to pick up his car. Right before he left he saw me by the road and stopped, got out of his car, told me he loved me, than got right back into his car and drove away. Just after my last day at Yale he showed up yet again and asked me to run away with him. I declined, obviously and I haven't seen him since. During my first year of Yale, Dean got married to a girl named Lindsay, they weren't happy and a couple days after Jess showed up the last time, we slept together. His wife found out and I felt almost, obligated to continue our relationship since I had broken up his marriage. We went out until he saw me hanging out with the guys at this 'auction' party my grandparents had for me. He dumped me in front of the guys and they saw fit to protect me after that and we became best friends. We went to Australia over the summer, I slept with Logan, which was a huge mistake and now you're here. Meeting me in my third year of Yale, none the wiser." She finished with tears in her eyes.

Tristan looked at her and wrapped her into a hug.

"You alone didn't break up Dean's marriage. You can't blame that all on yourself. Jess is a idiot for ever leaving you. No one in his right mind would ever leave you."

He said that last bit looking her straight in the eyes. They started inching closer toward each other. They were about a half a inch away when the door swung open revealing Paris. They quickly pulled apart and stood up. Paris stared amazed at Tristan for a second.

"DuGrey! I was wondering how long it would take until you transferred."

Paris, _You're_ Rory's roommate? I mean, I thought you hated each other?"

"Well, after you left, we had no reason to hate each other. Stop smirking! Anyway, I didn't get into Harvard, as you know, so I went to Yale, we were roommates, became best friends and have been roommates ever since. Well, I have work to do so, see you around probably." Paris walked out of the room as quick as she had came in.

"Well, that was, Paris." Rory said awkwardly

"Never changes does she? Listen, I'm gonna head back to The guys' dorm, wanna come with?"

"Sure just give me a sec to grab my shoes."

They walked silently to the dorm and when they got there Rory immediately walked in and gave Finn and Colin a huge hug for the necessities this morning. They understood what the hug was for.

They hung out the rest of the day, Rory wanted to go to the Pub but, strangely all the guys had work to do. She didn't question them and went home around eight o' clock. The guys waited till they knew Rory would be in her dorm to start their plan of action. They all went to Marty's dorm having been their once or twice with Rory before. They knocked on the door and Marty opened the door.

"Hello Marty, I'm sure you know why we're here." Logan said while Finn and Tristan grabbed him and started to drag him into the hallway to their car.

They drove for about twenty minutes. When they got to a field they stopped the car. Colin and Tristan grabbed Marty and threw him onto the ground.

"So, Marty, today I had a interesting visit from Rory today. She said you called her a slut and she lied to you. Both of those things are untrue, and me and my friends really don't like you making Rory that upset. Now, at first we were gonna go to find you right away and beat the living crap out of you." At this point Martys's eyes widened with fear. "But, we decided that we probably would have killed you at that point so, we cooled down a little. Look, the people you hate are the people you depend on. We are your bosses, we could make sure you never have a bartending job ever again. Do not Fuck with us! By this point Logan's face a couple inches away from Marty's.

He got up and they all started to walk away. Until Finn turned around and punched Marty.

" Feel better?" Tristan said.

"Yea, a lot.." They all walked away laughing. Leaving Marty to find his own way home.

Tristan and the guys went back to the dorm and started to drink and play some Texas Hold 'em. (A poker game its so much fun!) They were just talking until Finn, who never was one to hold things in, asked the question that was burning in everyone's minds, even Tristans'.

"So, Tristan, what's going on with Rory."

Everyone stopped playing and looked up expectantly at Tristan.

"I wish I knew that also. I'm not sure, ya know, we almost kissed today."

"Really, what happened." Logan asked

"Paris happened." Tristan said grumbling.

"Figures." The three other guys said.

The phone rang so Finn got up and got it and after a few words handed it to Colin saying it was Stephanie.

"Hey babe." They heard Colin say into the phone. They all continued to play while Colin was talking. They heard Colin ask what she was wearing and they watched Colin's eyes go wide, hang up the phone and jump out of his chair and run out the door.

The gang just stared at the door and started cracking up. That was Stephanie and Colin. They all played a little longer that night and then called it a night. Tristan went home and laid on his bed thinking, about his Mary.

'_What is so different about her? Why does she shield herself from me? I love her so much it hurts. Does she feel the same way about me? She never did before, she said she hated me, but we almost kissed! Does that mean she likes me? It has to. Tomorrow I'm going to her dorm and telling her everything.' _

Tristan was happy with that decision and went to bed thinking about his Mary.

In Rory's dorm, Rory was awake and thinking about one Tristan DuGrey.

'_Does he like me? I knew he had a thing for me in High School, or was that just a conquest? I wish I knew the truth. He seems so different, maybe Military School made a difference on him. I know I like him, really like him. I can't sleep because all I think about is him. I can't read, because I wonder if Tristan has read this book before. I've never felt this way before. Not with Dean or Jess...oh my god...Do I love Tristan DuGrey? Oh my god I think I do! Tomorrow I'm going to talk to him, I can't hold this in. _

Rory, happy with her decision went to sleep, thinking about her Bible Boy.

The next morning woke up and started to get ready. She didn't know what to wear to see Tristan. She had to look really good. She decided on blue jeans from American Eagle and a green three-fourths sleeved shirt. She was happy with her desicion. She curled her hair and put on green eyeliner on with a light eyeshadow. She was ready.

She was about to leave when someone knocked on the door. She overreacted when she thought it could be Tristan and ran to the door. She opened it and looked out to the person who was there.

It was Finn.

"Hey love, I just came to see you. Colin and Logan are bickering again and I had to get out. Were you expecting me? Because may I say, you look ravishing!" Finn said with a wink and smirk.

"Why of course Finn, you know, I am secretly in love with you, I need you! No, I was just going out."

"Ah well, I won't keep you, although, one thing comes to mind. Ya know, we broke tradition."

"How so?"

"We didn't kiss at the last party, what is becoming of us?"

"Oh wow, thats a first, maybe we're drifting apart."

"Well, we should change that fact right now."

With that Finn leaned in and kissed Rory. Unbeknownst to them, Tristan had just turned the corner to go and see Rory. He stopped short when he saw them kissing. He quickly turned around and left. If he would have stayed he would have seen that the kiss lasted about five seconds. They broke apart and Rory hugged Finn.

"Never change, okay Finn?"

"Why would I want to? I mean not everyone can be as devilishly handsome as me and as funny."

Rory just shook her head.

"Okay, well I'm off to go to tell Tristan that I'm in love with him." Rory said trying to get by Finn without questioning. She was unsuccessful.

"WHAT? Your what? When..I mean..What hap-...wow!"

"Yea, join the club, but I do, love him that is. So, I'm gonna go tell him because I can't hold it in anymore. I'm just really scared that he won't feel the same way."

Finn smirked at this, knowing Tristan was going to be the happiest bastard alive.

"I'm sure everything will work out fine. I promise you this."

"Thanks Finn, love you.

They walked outside together before going their separate ways. Rory to Tristan's dorm and Finn back to his own.

When Rory got to Tristan's dorm she was disappointed to find out that he wasn't home. What she didn't know was that he was at the Guys's dorm.

At the guys's apartment Tristan had just opened the door to find Colin watching TV.

"Hey Colin, do you know where Finn is?"

"Yea, he went to Rory's, he mentioned something about unfinished business, and to get away from Logan and I fighting. Logan's sulking in his room if you want him."

'_Yea, the unfinished business is kissing the woman I love.'_ Tristan thought bitterly.

"Nah, I'll just watch some TV with you 'til he gets back."

They watched TV for a minute, then Finn back.

"Hey man, did you have fun kissing Rory?" Tristan said not looking up.

"How did you-

"I SAW you! You wanna know what I was doing at her dorm? I was about to tell her that I LOVED her for chrissake! Finn, I trust you, I know it was probably a innocent kiss, just explain to me WHY?"

"T, it was just a joke, we always kiss at parties and the last party we never kissed, so I jokingly kissed her. It meant nothing, ask Colin!"

Colin shook his head furiously up and down, not wanting anymore drama. Logan had come out of his room to see what the yelling was about and was standing by his doorway.

Tristan sighed and shook his head. He knew that he was overreacting. He wasn't mad at Finn, he was just mad that this wasn't how he expected meeting Rory again. He hadn't expected Rory to be so different. In his mind she would always the sixteen year old naive girl. He was just, frustrated.

Tristan reached put out his hand and they did that 'hand shake hug thing.'

"Sorry dude, I just overacted."

"'s alrigh, you're in love, you have a right."

Logan and Colin smiled and looked at each other. When they realized what they were doing they quickly glared at each other and Logan went back into his room.

They hung out for a while. Tristan was having a good time until, Rory showed up.

"Hey boys, having fun?" She said

"Hey, Luv."

"Hey, Ror"

"Listen, guys I gotta go, see ya later." Tristan quickly got up and avoided Rory's eye, passed her and left the room.

Rory stood there for a second before turning around and following him. The guys just shook their heads and kept watching doing what they were before.

Rory jogged to catch up with Tristan, she saw him and called out his name.

"Tristan!"

He didn't answer her and kept walking.

"TRISTAN!" She called again and caught up with him. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him so he was facing her. She looked up and was surprised to see what she saw.

A/N: Haha, sorry had to leave it there! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Getting Hurt

Title: Times Change

Chapter Title:

Author: Gimoregirl7878

A/N: Okay, so I love my feedback! Please, please continue reviewing! I'm going through a hard through a hard time right now. This chapter means a lot to me. The 16 year old version of Tristan is a lot like me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

"_TRISTAN!" She called again and caught up with him. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him so he was facing her. She looked up and was surprised to see what she saw._

Rory looked into his eyes and saw one thing. Anger.

"What...why...why are you avoiding me? What's wrong with you?" She asked unsure if she wanted to know at all. She debated just running away, then realized how silly she was acting.

"What's wrong with me? ME? What about you? Look at yourself, Rory! What happened to you, that girl that I remember? It's not you, you don't go around kissing guys who aren't your boyfriend. Bad relationships can't change you that much. I know that you've grown up a lot and I can't hold onto the sixteen version of you, but... you were so special. You were untainted by society. When I looked into your eyes I could see what you were feeling. Now, every time I'm near you they're the exact replica of my eyes when I was sixteen. Cold and empty. You're not that way with the other guys. Why me? Why... god, only you can make me question myself this much!"

He now looked tired and sad.

"You wanna know why? Why I hide myself? If people can't see the real you, they can't hurt you. They can't judge you. I hide myself from you and only you, because...because you're the one who can hurt me the most! 'Cause I love you, I've loved you a long time and I never knew it!

With that she rushed past him, all but running back to her dorm.

Tristan stood there. Shocked. She loved him. Him. He couldn't process that. He slid down the wall of the hallway that all that progressed and put his head into his hands.

Rory was now in her dorm pacing.

'_GOD, I'm so stupid, why did I tell him that. You're only going to get hurt. Stupid, Stupid!'_

Rory kept repeating that and pacing until a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She walked hesitantly to the door. Not knowing if she should answer it.

'_If it's Tristan just shut the door. Yup, just shut the door.' _

Rory opened the door and saw Tristan. She had known it was him before she opened the door. She looked at him and saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes. He looked into her eyes for a moment before talking.

"Why did you ru-

He was cut off by Rory crashing her lips against his. All rational thought out of her head. She pulled him into her dorm shutting the door with her foot. Never breaking contact with him while they backed up into her room and closed the door.

The later that night, Rory woke up distorted for a second. She couldn't remember why she was in bed. She went to get up and saw an arm on around her. That was not her own. Looking over at Tristan the memories of the night before came flooding back to her.

'_OH MY GOD! Why did I do that. Christ, think Rory, think! You let him in, physically and mentally at that matter, but anyway, YOU'RE GONNA GET HURT! Get out of the apartment. NOW!'_

Rory got up, being careful not to disturb Tristan, got dressed and went to the one of the few places she felt safe.

Rory knocked on the door to the Guys' dorm. Logan opened the door. Behind him she could see Finn and Colin playing Xbox. They had paused the game and were waiting for Logan to come back to play. Rory lifted her view from off her shoes to Logan's eyes and said the only thing that she could think of.

"I had sex...with Tristan," She mumbled before wrapping herself around Logan like he was about to disappear.

Logan shut the door and guided Rory to the couch where Finn and Colin sat eyes wide at what Rory had just said. Rory explained what happened to the boys and they were shocked.

"So, you two are together now, right?" Colin asked.

"What! No! Have you been listening to what I've been saying?"

Finn smacked Colin upside the head and rolled his eyes.

"You bloke, she's scared about getting hurt!"

Rory looked at Finn and shook her head, amazed that anyone could understand her right now.

"God I love you." Rory said.

"Love you to, Hon." Finn said.

"Listen, I don't even want to think about this, you know what I need-

"Is to get drunk." Finn finished for her.

Rory looked at him amazed..again.

"How...yes..again, Love you." Finn just nodded knowingly as they walked out.

At Rory's dorm, Tristan was just waking up. He reached to the other side of the bed looking for Rory. When he saw no one in the bed he knew that she had gotten scared. He quickly got dressed and pulled out his cell phone.

Meanwhile, at the bar Rory was doing shots while the guys sat staring at her. Suddenly, Logan's cell phone went off. He knew who it was before even looking.

"Logan."

"Where is she?" Logan looked at Rory and left the table and went to the bar so Rory wouldn't overhear.

"Man, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I went to tell her I loved her and kissed me and things kinda escalated."

"Obviously!"

"Where are you?"

"Why...?"

"Because wherever YOU are, SHE is! I have to talk to her!"

"Dude, I don't know if that's the best idea-

"Listen to me! I've loved this fuckin' women for six years! I might have just fucked it up so tell me where the fuck you are!"

Logan had never heard Tristan this distressed and mad. He quickly disregarded all other thought.

"The Pub."

Click.

Logan knew Tristan would get here as fast as possible. Logan went back to the table where Rory was telling Finn she wanted more shots. With one look at Finn, he knew who had just called Logan.

"Love, you might just wanna stay a little sober for a little while longer."

"But...why? I have way to many thoughts right now and I want to drown them out with alcohol really badly, and soon."

"A half an hour. Thats all I ask."

"Fine. But nothing is stopping me after that."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They talked casually until she saw everyone at the table suddenly look at the door. Tristan. She looked at Logan who looked guilty as sin.

"You trader."

"Sorry babe."

Tristan, by this time was at their table.

"Rory can I please talk to you." Rory looked into his eyes and saw the pain and sadness. For the first time she felt kinda guilty.

"Okay, but, lets go back to my dorm."

On her way of getting out of the booth she slapped Logan on the side of the head. Finn and Colin started laughing while Rory walked out with Tristan.

They hadn't talked to each other the whole walk back to her dorm. When they walked around the corner to where her dorm was they were shocked to see who was waiting. Rory stopped short for a second and grabbed Tristan's hand subconsciously. However, two other people took great notice in this. She started walking again to confront the person in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She said getting right to the point.

"I want to talk to you." He said.

"I don't want to talk to you, Dean."

"Rory ple-

"She doesn't want to talk to you Beav so just leave."

Dean looked at him for a second before recognizing him.

"Him! You're with the accountant?"

"Dean this isn't any of your business." Rory said.

"God, Rory, just give me a chance!"

"No! I've given you a chance. Three to be exact. I've given up on you. I love someone else now. I don't even know if I ever loved you! So just leave!

"Why so you can fuck him too? Would he still do that if he knew you were a home wrecker?"

Tristan lunged toward Dean but Rory pushed him behind her.

"Listen you little piece of shit, get the hell out of here before you make a mistake."Tristan growled.

"A mistake?" Dean said cockily.

"Yes, a mistake because I am about to call three other guys who would love the chance to meet you." Rory said.

For the first time Dean looked a little worried. He passed them purposely knocking into Tristan's shoulder. Tristan was about to turn around and fight Dean, but decided against it when he saw Rory's face.

Half way down the hallway Dean turned around and looked at Rory.

"I'll be seeing you, babe." He said with a wink and a kiss.

Rory looked really scared. Tristan gathered her into his arms. They stood like that for a few minutes until Rory turned away and opened her door, letting them both in. Tristan noted that she locked the door after they were inside.

"Do you regret it?" Were Tristan's first words. He couldn't help it, it just came out.

"I don't know," Rory said looking at the floor.

Tristan looked at Rory, unsure of what to say next. Until the perfect thing came to mind.

"I love you." At these words Rory looked up at him.

"I've always loved you." He continued "Since I first saw you at Chilton, I just didn't know it then yet. It took me until that night at the dance. When I saw you dancing with Dean and all I could think about was taking you into MY arms and kissing you senseless." Tristan finished with a slight chuckle.

Rory smiled wistfully.

"I wish you would have, it would have saved me a lot of time. I knew I loved you when you walked out of my life the first time."

"First time?" Tristan asked confused.

With this Rory looked into Tristan's eyes. He could, for the first time, see the 'old' Rory. He could see the scared, hurt. and what scared him and excited him, Love. Pure and simple.

"Are you leaving me again?" She asked biting on her bottom lip. An old habit she hadn't done in a while.

"Never again."With that he crossed the distance they had put between them and swept her up into a kiss.

The next morning Rory woke up in her own bedroom, alone. Tristan and her had kissed a little longer, but he decided to leave before anything else happened...again.

For the first few minutes, She was walking on air about her and Tristan, until the events of Dean came flooding back. She suddenly felt cold and scared. She quickly got dressed and headed over to get some coffee.

By her coffee stand, where she always went was Logan. Tristan had filled him on what happened the night before with Dean. When he saw her he scooped her up into a hug and gave her, her coffee.

"Tristan told me what happened." He said knowingly.

"Yea, eventful day wasn't it?"

"It certainly was, listen I know you have your first and only class soon, so after you class the Guys and I will be waiting for you ready to take you anywhere. So, where do you want to go?

Rory could only think of one place she would want to go at a time like this.

"I want to go home,"

"Then off to Star's Hollow it is! I hope you know the four of us will be joining you. Colin, Tristan, and I will go for you, but we both know Finn will also be going for your mother." Logan finished with a knowing smirk,

At one of Rory's Grandmother's parties Finn had met her mother and got down on one knee before professing his love for her. Lorelai was about ready to accept (jokingly) his profession before Luke cut in and threatened (jokingly) Finn his life. Now every time Finn saw Rory's mother he would ask her to leave Luke for him. Of course, he would do so whenever Luke wasn't around. Coincidently, he always persisted.

Rory knew that was just what the doctor ordered. She had to go down this week anyway to go over last minute plans for Lorelai's wedding. Luke had proposed to her mother almost a year ago and where getting married in a week. Rory was so happy when she found out she cried, her mother had cried, and Luke was left to keep the women in control.

Rory went off to her first class in better spirits, and couldn't wait to be back home.

A/N: Okay so, Its done. The chapter not the story. I will be skipping right to the wedding because I have some AMAZING ideas for it. I'm sure you can all imagine who is going to be at the wedding...wink, wink, nudge, nudge, anyway expect more soon as always!


	5. The Wedding

Title: The Wedding

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Okay, so I updated! Haha. Please check out my story FATE, it is the Rogan story that I promised. Please read and review both of my stories! Enjoy!

Rory was waiting outside her mother's bathroom in her childhood room, waiting for Lorelai to get out so she could see her dress.

"Mom! Get out! I still have to change and you've been in there for over a hour! You are getting married in twenty minutes!"

"Honey, when you get married you will understand that those dresses are made to make you want to go crazy when you're trying to put them on. It's warning you not to get married. Why do you think so many people get divorced? They blame it on the dress.

Lorelai said while she was exiting the bathroom.

"You look beautiful." Rory said with tears in her eyes.

"But of course, not everyone can pull of this dress, you have to be extra-beautiful, like me"Lorelai said with a false haughty voice.

"Mom, your getting married...to Luke!"

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other before hugging each other and started crying. After a minute they pulled away.

"So, are you sure you are okay with this, because if your not I won't go through with this. We'll grab my jeep and head of to a scary B&B and check out Harvard, although it would be weird since you're a Yaley."

"Mom it's Luke, how could I not be thrilled. I mean, he gives us our life source. Anyways, if you were to up and leave I don't think you would ever to go back into Luke's which is the end of the Happy Coffee."

Lorelai's eyes widened at the thought.

"NEVER! We would die!"

They smiled at each other and hugged one more time before Rory went into the bathroom to get dressed and they started their make-up.

While they were doing their make-up in the mirror when Lorelai stopped and looked at Rory through the mirror.

"So, how are things with you and Tristan?"

"Good, really good, great actually. Mom, I've never felt like this with Dean or Jess."

Lorelai's face pained when Jess's name was mentioned.

"Yea, listen Rory, there's something I have to tell-

"LORELAI!" Emily's voice echoed through the room.

"You look beautiful!" Emily said hugging Lorelai. "Listen, I know I had my doubts about Luke at first, but he seems perfect for you. I'm so proud of you Lorelai, about everything. Rory and your Inn.

By the time she had finished talking Lorelai had tears in her eyes as did Emily. They hugged again before straightening themselves out and got ready to leave the house and into the limo waiting outside for them to take them to the Inn where she was getting married.

When they got to the Inn she went straight inside where in a minute she would go outside and be married.

"Okay, bridesmaids, time for you to head down the isle!" Lorelai said a little bit too loudly because she was so excited.

Rory was her maid of honor and head out first. When she started walking out she immediately sent Luke a encouraging smile because he looked so nervous. She looked beside him and saw someone that almost made her stop walking.

Jess.

She took a deep breath and quickly looked for her Guys. They were about five rows back from the alter. She immediately caught Tristan's eye and while she was passing him gave him a wink and a smirk. Tristan smiled right back at her. The guys hadn't missed that exchange and started nudging Tristan playfully afterward.

One person who especially hadn't missed that exchange was Jess. He was happy to come for Luke because he owed him that much. When he was Rory his breath was taken away at the sight of her. She was wearing a red silky dress that was strapless and hugged every curve of her upper body then fell to her feet at the hips. She was beautiful. He noticed that she never took her eyes off the rich looking blonde one she winked at.

When her Mom came out with her Grandfather, she immediately got tears in her eyes. She smiled at her mom. A quick mother/daughter moment was exchanged before her Mom's eyes went to Luke and stayed there. During the ceremony, Rory kept her eyes on her Mom and Luke smiling happily and occasionately glancing and smiling at Tristan.

When the Priest asked if anyone had an reason they should not be married Finn jumped up quickly.

"Lorelai, Marry me instead! I lo-

He was cut off by Logan and Colin grabbing him and forcing him to sit down again apologizing to people around them.

Emily and Richard looked shocked. Lorelai started giggling and Luke just shook his head good naturally while Rory was trying not to laugh hard, she was failing miserably. Jess just rolled his eyes at the rich guys. At the end of the service Lorelai and Luke walked down the aisle leaving Rory and Jess to walk down it together. He tried to grab her arm, but she quickly moved out his grip and walked a little bit faster.

When they got back into the Inn, Lorelai and Luke were talking to the guest who were coming in from outside. Rory and Jess stood awkwardly next to each other until the guys came in from outside. Rory rushed over to Finn and pushed him hard. He stumbled backwards for second before regaining his balance.

"You IDIOT!" Rory said pushing him.

She wasn't really mad, knowing that Finn was just being, well, Finn, but still she wasn't gonna let this go. Finn just laughed and hugged her. She fought to get out of his embrace for a second before just hugging him back. She hugged Colin and Logan also. When she got to Tristan she shared a smile with him before pecking him on the lips.

Finn rolled his eyes at the couple.

"So, where is the bar in this place?" Finn said loudly while walking out of the room into where the party was going to take place. Colin, Logan, Rory, and Tristan followed him shaking their heads.

A couple hours later the group was sitting at a table talking and drinking. Stephanie had shown up for the after party, but couldn't make it for the main party. They were all getting on the drunk side, where as Finn was already there. Little did they know, a table over, Jess was watching them pretty closely. Well, actually, he was watching one of them, pretty closely. A slow song came on and Rory got Tristan to dance, as did Stephanie to Colin. While Logan and Finn sat watching them at the table.

Jess couldn't believe how different Rory looked and acted. He already hated the rich socialite people she hung out with. He watched as Rory drank her alcoholic drink. Since when did Rory drink. He looked out to the dance floor as Rory danced with the blonde boy. He looked like an accountant. He watched as Rory whispered something and they rushed out of the room. Jess shook his head and went back to his book. About twenty minutes later he saw Rory walk back in the blonde looking a little too happy for his content. He knew the smile she had on, and he didn't like it on her.

"So, where have you two been?" Stephanie asked 'innocently'.

"You're just jealous you didn't get to go off first with Colin. Rory said knowingly. Tristan had a smug 'I just got some' smirk on.

Vanessa Carlton's Thousand Miles came on and Finn casually got near the mike. At the beginning of the chorus he grabbed it and starting singing very drunk and off key. By the end of the chorus Logan, and Tristan had grabbed him and were dragging him out of the room.

Rory and Stephanie were laughing really hard and clapping for Finn. They downed what was left in their drinks and hurried out to find the guys. Colin stayed behind and grabbed a scotch from the bar and followed them out. He had thought no one was looking at him. He was wrong though, one person was.

They were in a sitting room off in the side of the inn. No one was around, considering they were all at the wedding and Lorelai had closed the inn down for the weekend.

"Okay, so who wants to play a game? Finn asked. Everyone groaned except for Colin.

"I swiped some scotch." He said taking it out of his jacket.

"NO! No games, when I play drinking games bad things happen."

"But, Mary, what about me? You met me at a drinking game." Rory looked right at Tristan.

"Like I said, bad things happen when I play." Everyone laughed at Tristan who smirk faltered at the comment.

"Well, we will stay away from 'the question' okay? No problem!" Finn persisted.

Rory gave in and they all sat down while the guys went back into the wedding room to get glasses.

"Okay, so we need five glasses and there's three of us so we should each grab...um...-

"Two of us grab two glasses, one of us grabs one." Tristan finished for him.

"Right, Mate, Sorry 'bout that, I can't use my head while I'm drunk, it hurts to much." Finn said while walking ahead to get to the bar.

They went by the bar and tried to grab the glasses without anyone noticing. They decided to talk by the bar before going for the move.

"So, Mate, what is going on with our lovely, Rory, are things still good?"

"Yea, we are great. I mean, after the whole Dean thing and our first official date we are really serious now."

"Yea, they better be, because if you screw this up and hurt Rory, we will be forced to kill you." Logan said only half serious.

The thing they didn't know was Jess was right behind them by the bar.

"So are we gonna get this show on the road and start this game?"

"Are you guys playin' a game somewhere?" Asked Jess.

"Yea, wanna join? Grab a glass and follow us." Finn said while walking away.

Logan looked at him a second thinking he looked familiar, but shrugged it off and followed Tristan, Finn, and Colin.

They went back to where Rory and Steph were to find a distraught Lane, who they had met a couple times on their visits. They all sat down and Rory was too absorbed in comforting Lane to notice one more person with them.

"Lane what happened."

"Zach, he broke up with me a minute ago telling me that he wasn't comfortable with waiting."

"Listen, Lane he's a jerk! Forget him, join our game. I'll have the guys grab another glass."

"No thanks, we both know what happens when I drink." Lane said quickly

At that point they turned back to the group and immediately Rory saw Jess, as did Lane, their eyes widened and they shared a secret glance.

"Mate, you never told us what your name was." Finn said to Jess while pouring the drinks and giving one to each person, minus Lane.

"Oh, it's Jess, I'm Luke's nephew."

Logan's eyes immediately widened and he remembered why he looked familiar, from seeing a picture Rory had. He was about to lunged at Jess, but Rory grabbed him and told him she needed to talk to Lane, Tristan and him in the other room because Tristan looked ready to do the same to Jess.

They left the room and everyone else who didn't know about Jess looked at him curiously. Jess shrugged nonchalantly and looked down at the ground.

Meanwhile, Rory was trying to keep the guys from going in there and killing Jess.

"Guys! Listen to me! I don't want you to hurt him. Pretend you do not know him. AND YOU" She said pointing to Lane, "Do not make comments! This is my Mother's wedding and I don't want it ruined. I'm just going to ignore him and I advice you to do the same. I can't threaten you two" She said looking at Logan and Lane, "But, I can withhold something very dear to you" She said to Tristan. They all nodded and headed back to the room.

Jess wasn't here to have fun. He was pissed at all these cocky rich boys and girl, and was gonna mess with them. He was here to mess with them.

"Ah! They're back! Now we can start the game!" Finn said loudly, a little too loud.

"Easy there killer, okay, anyway I'll start first. We are playing 'I never' right?" When everyone nodded she continued.

"I've Never...drank more than ten cups of coffee a day!" She said looking at Rory. Rory rolled her eyes and took her shot.

"So, Lane, I hear you are no longer going out with your boyfriend. I'm so sorry to hear th-

"FINN! She's one of my best friends! You are NOT allowed to sleep with her!" Rory yelled.

Finn smiled guiltily. And suggestively at Lane, she shook her head, no, and he frowned.

"Anyway, I'll go next. I've never gone through a party completely sober after the age of sixteen." Finn said.

Colin, Logan, Tristan, and Stephanie took their shots. Rory looked at Tristan.

"What? Friends don't let other friends drink..um..alone." He finished proudly.

"I can't believe I'm with you." Rory said shaking her head. It was Jess's turn.

"I've never slept with Rory Gilmore." Jess said challenging.

Rory looked at Jess shocked and hurt while Logan and Tristan looked pissed. The two guys took their shots and Rory glared at Jess, but was convinced he wasn't gonna bother her today. Colin, Finn and Steph didn't miss this exchange and stared confused before shaking the incident off.

"OKAY, Logan, your turn." Rory said.

"I've never..kissed Stephanie.

Colin and Finn took their drinks, and surprisingly Rory.

"MARY!"

"What? It was to get some free drinks at a bar one time."

The guys stared in disbelief while Rory just shrugged her shoulders at Stephanie.

"What! God, it's not like it's the only time I've ever kissed a girl." Rory said tried to say nonchalantly hoping the guys wouldn't catch on. They did.

"YOU'VE KISSED ANOTHER GIRL? WHO!" They all asked.

"Paris. For the same reason, and my excuse was it was spring break. AND Madeleine and Louise were there."

"Ah, Madeleine and Louise..."The four guys said day dreaming about the two girls.

"Hey Mare, ya know, if you're into the whole girl thing maybe we can invite another girl to..." He trailed off.

"Sure!" Rory said. Tristan choked on his own tong when she answered while all the other people asked 'what' in the room.

"Come again, Mare?"

"I said sure, I mean, I'll ask Paris." Rory said 'innocently' Tristan narrowed his eyes at her while everyone else (excluding Jess who just rolled his eyes) starting cracking up at Tristan.

"That's mean Mare."

"That's what you get. Anyway who's next, ah me! UM, I've never...ah ha! I've never sank a yacht." She finished evilly.

The three boys grumbled while taking their shots. Jess and Lane's eyes widened at the thought and the others laughed at them.

Logan looked menacingly at Rory.

"Payback's a bitch." He said

"Bring it on! I've outsmarted you before. Hmm, let's see, I did the fake engagement, what else..." She said pretending to think. He smirked his, 'I know something you don't' smirk and ignored her.

"Okay, I'm last, I've never...wow, Steph we've done a lot of things" Colin said meaningfully, while Steph blushed, "Ah got one, I've never kissed Rory Gilmore!" He said triumphantly.

Logan, Tristan, Finn, Steph and surprisingly to three people, Jess took a shot. Colin, Steph, and Finn looked at Rory.

"Jess is my...ex boyfriend." Rory said quietly while looking at her hands.

"How come you never told us about him?" Finn asked not thinking, as usual.

"You never talked about me Ror? Wow, I'm hurt." Jess said sarcastically.

"I advice you don't talk to me."

"And why is that" He asked

"Because I'm the only one who is holding back these two" pointing to Logan and Tristan, "from kicking the shit out of you." He shut up after that.

"Anyway, my turn" Rory said.

"I've never, oh, I got a good one, I've never run off to California and never telling the person I'm going out with, that I left." Rory said while looking at Jess.

He met her stare and never left her eyes while taking his shot. After, he got up and went back to the wedding.

She stared after him for a second.

"Ya know guys, we actually should be getting back now." They all agreed with Rory and walked back to the wedding.

As soon as they walked in Lorelai saw them and informed them that she was about to throw the bouquet. Lane, Rory, and Steph went to get with the other women. Before Rory got there Lorelai pulled her aside and quickly said, "I'm aiming at you" and walking on. Rory did, actually catch the bouquet. Finn caught the thigh piece of clothing. He put it on Rory and after he put the cloth on her thigh his hand kept traveling upward until Tristan yelled.

"FINN!" Finn quickly backed up and helped Rory up out of the chair and hugged her and kissed her cheek. Rory was laughing at Finn and his antics.

No one noticed Jess watching this and quietly slip from the party and Star's Hollow. Out of Rory Gilmore's live, forever.

A/N: Okay so that was long! Haha. This chapter was hard to write! The next chapter might take a little longer because I am fresh out of IDEAS! So please be patient, however, I have lots of ideas for my other story! So expect updates from that soon! PLEASE READ: Lately I have been getting less and less reviews, TO THOSE WHO READ AND DON'T REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU! If I don't get a lot of reviews I DONT UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. No Morning, Night time

Title: No morning, Nighttime.

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Whaddya think?

A/N: Okay, so I know it took a while, but trust me, it was worth it. I would really like to thank two people for reviewing for me.

Sara - Thank you! Your ideas really helped me, and I'm gonna use some of them!

Smile1 - Your review touched me so much! Thank you for making realize that. I really appreciate it! I can't say how much it meant to me for you to say that!

Well, that's about it, except, Check out my new story, _Jack and Rose, Tristan and Rory_. THANKS!

Rory was tired. She was physically and mentally tired. She had been studying very hard for mid terms and now that they were done all she wanted to do is sleep. Which is exactly what she did when she got back to her dorm.

She was probably asleep for a hour before she heard a knock at her door. She made out a muffled noise that almost sounded like 'come in'. Tristan opened the door and smiled when he saw Rory, well, saw what he imagined had to be Rory. He couldn't see her, because she had her blankets around her and her head under her pillows. He sat on her bed lifted the pillow off her head.

"Mornin' Sunshine" He said to perkily for Rory's opinion.

"No morning, Night time." Rory said never opening her eyes.

"If you don't get up, you can't come to California with us." Tristan said with a smirk when Rory's eyes opened and stared at him.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, now up, we don't wanna miss your flight, don't worry about clothes, I'm letting you go shopping with my card with Steph. Oh, and your Mom knows also." He said laughing slightly when Rory continued to stare at him.

"Come on, UP! Do you want me to force you out of that bed?"

"You never could" Rory said proudly snuggling back into her pillows.

Tristan smirked and pulled Rory's blanket off her. Rory sat up quickly

"Tristan!"

Tristan's smirk immediately went away when he saw what Rory was wearing, or wasn't wearing. Rory had taken off her pants to go to sleep leaving her in a small T-shirt and a black thong. His eyes immediately got darker with lust. Rory noticed this and smirked back and laid back on the bed.

"Still in a hurry?" She asked 'innocently.'

Twenty minutes later Tristan and Rory walked out of the dorm building slightly ruffled up and had glowing smiles.

They got into the van.

"What in hell took you so- oh, I see." Logan finished after seeing Rory's ruffled appearance and Tristan's smirk bigger and more cocky than usual. Everyone in the car cracked up when they saw Rory give them her 'innocent' face, well almost everyone, Finn was cringing in the driver's seat from the loud noise.

"Okay, I have a rule, no loud noises around Finn until the sun goes down." He said cringing.

Everyone shook their head at Finn and his sleeping habits.

Four hours later, Steph, Colin, Finn, Logan, Tristan, and lastly, Rory where in sunny California.

Two days later Rory and the Gang were back to Yale. They had a wonderful time in California. Stephanie and Colin had spent most of the time on the beach. Logan and Finn had spent most time in the bar, drinking and hooking up with women. Tristan and Rory, well, lets just say, Rory and Tristan didn't see much of anything except their hotel room.

Rory and Tristan were standing outside Rory's dorm room after just getting back from California.

"So, thank you for taking me to California with you." Rory said with a small smile.

"We were in California? I don't remember much except the hotel room." Tristan said smirking.

"Hey! It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Uh, your to sexy for your own good!"

"I'm sexy, huh?" Tristan said before kissing Rory.

The kiss became heated and next thing Rory knew, she was on her bed and Tristan was on top of her.

A few hours later, Tristan woke up slowly. He looked over and saw Rory sleeping, arm over his chest, and leg over one of his. He looked at her angelic face smiling to himself. He couldn't believe that after all this time he finally had her heart. He knew how lucky he really was.

He went to get up and that was when he finally looked around her room. He was shocked. Her room was torn apart. Books were all over, as were papers. He looked at the closed door in front of him and his heart jumped to his throat.

'_YOU WILL BE MINE SOMEDAY!'_

_-GUESS WHO?_

Was written on the door. Tristan quickly got his pants on and went to wake up Rory.

"Ror, babe, you have to get up."

"Hmm, no, you tired me out. Time to sleep."

"Ror, this important, we need to call the police."

At the sound of 'Police' Rory's eyes flew open and she sat up in bed.

"What? Did something happen? Are you alright? Mom, Luke, Log-

Rory! No one is hurt...just look around you." Tristan interrupted.

Rory looked around and was amazed. Her room was completely trashed. Her eyes immediately started to tear up.

"W-who would do this?" She said in a small voice."

Right after she said that her eyes found the door. She gave out a small gasp and buried her head into Tristan's neck wrapping her arms around him.

Tristan silently vowed to make whoever did this would pay.

They stayed like that for a while before Rory pulled away.

"We should call the police. Report this. Do you think it-

"Who else would it be?" Tristan finished.

Rory got dressed while Tristan called the police. They waited until the police came in almost absolute silence.

When the Police came Tristan explained who they thought did it and showed him Rory's room.

"So, when did you find this?" One policeman asked while the other took pictures.

"Um, around early this afternoon."

"Why did you only call us now?"

"Um, we didn't notice it, we were...preoccupied." Tristan said with a smirk while Rory blushed furiously.

The Policeman smiled slightly catching onto what Tristan said.

A hour later everything had calmed down. Rory had gotten a new door from the campus and they had cleaned up her room.

"So, are you sure you want me to leave? I can stay if you want." Tristan told Rory standing at the door.

"Tristan, you haven't been to your dorm in a while, plus you need new clothes."She joked

"Well, I can think of activities that don't include clothes that we can do."

Rory shook her head, kissed him and sent him out the door.

Rory looked around her apartment. She when she had told Tristan that she would be fine staying alone. She was really scared. Paris was away for another week. She had gone away with Doyle to his house. Apparently, Paris thought it was time for her to meet his parents now that midterms were over.

She decided to read then go to sleep. She fell into a fitful sleep and had a dream.

_Rory and Tristan were making out on her bed. Their clothes were off. Tristan bent down and kissed her. When she opened her eyes she saw someone else, not Tristan._

'_I told you I would have you soon.' He said smirking._

Rory woke up screaming. She looked around her room breathing heavily. She got up quickly, locked the door pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a familiar number.

A few minutes later she was knocking on another door.

A very tired Logan answered the door rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks for getting up." She said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Anytime." He said leading her to his room and shutting the door. He pulled back the covers and they both got into the bed together.

"Why didn't you call Tristan?" He murmured.

"I don't want to worry him. I have to get out of here before he wakes up. I set your alarm."

"Okay, love you."

"You too." She said softly before falling into a deep sleep, feeling safe.

The next morning Rory was up earlier than Tristan, as said.

"So, thank you for last night. I needed that." Rory said facing Logan before going out the door.

"No problem, hun. You're always welcome. Love you." Logan said kissing her forehead.

"You too." She said before giving him one last hug and leaving.

Logan watched her walk around the corner before going back into his room.

Last night had been completely platonic to them.

But two people in the kitchen who had seen the whole thing...

...To them, it didn't look platonic at all...

Not one bit...

A/N: Okay, so a little shorter but I had to stop it here or it would have been REALLY LONG. Sorry again for the delay in updating. I have stuff going on.. But my parents are leaving soon so I'll be home alone, expect a lot of updates. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. To Have or To Not To HaveSex?

Title: To have or not to have...sex?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: You know the Drill

A/N: Okay, I'm surprised people considered that as a cliffhanger, I thought it was obvious who was in the Kitchen, I'm glad it wasn't though. Anyway, THIS IS A TRORY! I've said that more than once. But still people ask. Anyway, here it is!

The two guys stared at each other, trying to process what had just happened.

"Do you think..." Finn trailed off.

"Would he do that? Lie to Tristan and us?" Colin asked.

They were pondering the situation when Tristan walked in grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Hey guys" He said then realized that they were up. "Okay, what are doing up so early?"

"Are you kidding me? We haven't gone to bed yet. There was an awesome party last night. You should have been there." Finn said.

"Sorry I have a girlfriend, you know, commitment?"

"HEY! I have Stephanie!" Colin argued.

"Yea, and have you two named your relationship?"

When Colin was silent, Tristan continued.

"That's what I thought."

"So, commitment, how's that going for you?" Finn asked trying to figure out if there was a reason why Rory might be cheating on Tristan.

"Great! I mean, I love her, so what would be wrong. This is so different from any other relationship. Probably because in every other relationship I had, I had at least five other relationships at the same time." He said smiling slightly.

"So, you've never thought of cheating on her?" Colin asked.

"Nope, I think that's why it's so different. I'm so happy I can't even think of another woman. So basically, who knows if Rory and I will break up, that is the only reason I can think of us breaking up for. It's not like Rory would ever cheat on me!" Tristan said laughing.

Finn and Colin shared a look and forced a chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Rory. I'm so worried about her because of the whole stalker thing. See you later."

They watched Tristan leave and then retired to their own rooms to go to sleep for the first time today.

A couple hours later Rory was pulling up to her childhood home. She got halfway to the door when Lorelai came running out and threw herself at Rory, engulfing her in a hug.

"RORY! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? The stalker didn't get you did he? Because remember in Scream 3 the bodyguard has a knife in his back, but they think he is alive.." Lorelai rambled.

"Mom, easy there. No stalker or masked Killer has hurt me." Rory joked.

They Lorelai's when into the house and sat down on the couch.

"So, California was fun, though?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup."

"What did you see?"

"Um, the beach."

"And...what did you do the whole time you were there?"

"Well, Tristan and I never really left the Hotel, unless to go to the beach..once."

"Oh! So you and Tristan...wow Fast."

"I know, but Mom, he's amazing. I've never felt this way before."

"Good, I guess. But, then I mean, I figured you guys were when you called me about the room and said that you guys had just noticed it was torn apart."

"Yea, we were...preoccupied." Rory said looking down at the couch.

"Rory, there's nothing wrong with what you guys are doing, but are you sure you two love each other?"

"MOM!"

"What! It's just, are you sure you love each other and are not just in this for...ya know. Because it sounds like you two...ya know...a lot." Lorelai said awkwardly.

"No Mom! It's not like that at all! We love each other!" Rory argued.

"Okay, I'm just making sure. Now that I'm done with my 'Mom' part, I'm back to Best Friend mode. So...how is it?" Lorelai said leaning in closer.

"Mom!"

"What? He is hot! Does he measure up, because I've heard that really hot guys are usually not as good as not as hot guys, because they don't have to be."

"I'm going now. I have class later."

"What! Oh come on! Please I have to live vicariously through you, I mean I didn't get to go to a University because I was pregnant with SOMEBODY!" Lorelai said trying to get sympathy from her daughter while following her to the door.

"GOODBYE!" Rory said kissing her cheek.

"Oh mom? That saying is VERY wrong." Rory said before closing the door and heading back to Yale.

During the ride back Rory wondered about what Lorelai had said. Is all they have is sex? She loved him, she never doubted that, but what about him?

Rory deep down knew that Tristan loved her, but she did what she did best, doubt everything.

By the time she got back to her dorm she was convinced all they had was strictly sex.

She opened her dorm and immediately got ready for class.

About a hour later Logan. Finn, and Colin were watching TV.

"So, Logan, had you talked to Rory lately?" Colin said glancing meaningfully at Finn.

"Um, not since yesterday." He said still watching TV.

"When we got back from California right?"

"Obviously."

"Yea, so what do you think of Rory and Tristan?" Finn asked now.

"I think they are really good for each other. God guys, what is with all the questions?"

"Oh nothing, just curious."

Just then Rory came into the dorm.

"Hey guys! Whats up?"

"Nothing" They all mumbled.

"Wow, love all the enthusiasm. Anyway, where is Tristan?"

They all pointed behind them to Tristan's room.

She thanked them and went inside.

Tristan was laying on his bed reading. He looked so cute that Rory went over and curled up next to him. He smiled and put his book down, kissing her.

She kissed back until she felt him pushing her shirt up. She immediately backed away and he looked at her questioningly.

"We...uh, need to talk." Tristan rolled over on his back and groaned.

"This is never good."

"It's not that bad, It's just, we have been...um well...we've been sleeping together a lot..and..." Rory was having a hard time expressing what she wanted to say.

"What Mare?"

"Well, We've been sleeping together a lot lately and I think that, that might be a too big of thing in our relationship." She said quickly.

Tristan just stared at her.

"I mean, I think that for a week or two-

"No, no, no, no I know where this is going and I really don't like it."

"I'm sorry, but I think we should call it quits for a week or two. Just no sex."

"Rory! You're killing me here."

"See! This is what I mean, if we can't wait a week then what?" Rory exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, this is really, really stupid, but whatever."

"I'm sorry baby." Rory said burying her face into his chest and climbing on top of him.

"Me too, and if you want this to really happen, you're gonna have to get off me." He said swallowing hard.

She smirked.

"Already miss me, Bible Boy?" She whispered.

Tristan groaned when she put more pressure on him. He quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her over to the couch where the guys were sitting and dropped her there.

He turned around and started to leave, not before mumbling,

"Now, for a cold shower." He walked into the bathroom.

The three guys stood staring at Rory expectantly.

"What?" She asked 'innocently'

A/N: Okay, the next chapter will be ACTION FILLED! But, before. I can go two ways with this 'One Week' Rule. So I'm leaving it up to you guys. Do you want a M version, or should I keep it T. REVIEW AND TELL ME! Oh and I will probably be introducing two Characters in the next chapter, Try and guess who! REVIEW PLEASE! I probably won't be updating tomorrow because I have my Birthday Dinner and I have to work. Yes, My BIRTHDAY IS IN14 DAYS! YAY! Haha. But this weekend my parents are going away for the WEEKEND! I will be writing a lot that weekend except Saturday night because that is the night of the party ;) haha


	8. Did She Really Love me?

Title: Did She Really Love Me?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: What do YOU think?

A/N: Okay a few things. 1. I didn't forget about the Stalker thing, it will be in this chapter. Also, the same thing with the Logan/Rory thing. Don't worry! The M version won so it will be turning that, just not in this chapter... also this is a HARDCORE TRORY!

Got my drift? Haha, so here it is.

787878787878787878787878

Tristan was wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping out of an ice cold shower.

He was staring at his reflection in the mirror, wondering what he had just gotten himself into. One part of him wanted to just throw Rory on his bed and make her scream his name.

He knew that he couldn't do something like that, as much as he wanted to. If Rory really wanted no sex for a week, well that is what Ms. Gilmore would get.

He smirked before getting dressed.

787878787878

Right after Tristan disappeared into the bathroom, Rory got up.

"Logan, I need to talk to you in your room." She said throwing a meaningful glance his way.

He got up and followed her into his room quickly, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Leaving a Colin and Finn staring wide eyed after them, they had gotten their answer that they needed.

787878787878

"What was all that about?" Logan asked confused.

"Do you think all that Tristan and I have is sex?"

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush. No, you love each other very much." He said sitting down pulling her down to sit on the bed with him.

"I'm scared that I'm imagining how perfect this is going, I"m scared if my judgement is being made on the passion between us, not love. I told him a week of no sex, I want to see if he and I feel the same for him in the middle of the week. I mean, who could love me that much? She said looking down.

"Don't ever say that ever again! Who couldn't love you? You're smart, pretty, and very funny. I love you, although differently than the way Tristan does." He said slightly smiling at end.

"Love you too, Logan. Thank you." Rory said giving him a hug.

"So you gonna break this 'no sex' thing?" Logan asked.

"Hell no, I wanna see how long it takes for him to break." She said smirking.

"I say it doesn't even last twenty four hours." He said smirking right back.

That's how they both came out of his room, both smirking with a little bit of mischief in their eyes.

They sat down on the couch just as they had been before they got up, and about thirty seconds after, Tristan walked out of the bathroom.

Colin and Finn sat there amazed at what had just happened.

"Hey babe, listen I gotta go, Logan and I have a class now I'll talk to you when it's over?" Rory said getting up and kissing him, walking toward the door.

"Sure."

"Bye! Logan, get off your fat ass and let's go, I'm not letting you skip again."

Logan begrudgingly got up and followed Rory.

Tristan watched them leave before sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Finn and Colin looked at each other before getting up from the floor, where they where sitting and sat on each other side of Tristan.

"Hey man." Colin said too cheerfully, Tristan looked at them suspiciously.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Finn chuckled nervously.

"We were just wondering how things are going with Rory?" Colin assured.

"Great, it's amazing."

"That's good, so you two are really happy?" Finn asked again."

"Really happy." Tristan said confused at where this was going.

"You don't think she would be unhappy in anyway?" Colin asked again.

"Guys, we are happy, okay?" He said slowly before getting up and making his way to his room.

"We think Rory's cheating on you." Finn blurted out. Colin smacked him upside the head.

Tristan stopped short.

"What?" He asked turning around, not really believing what they had just said.

"We have reason to believe...that Rory's probably cheating on you."Colin said slowly.

"With who?" Tristan asked.

Finn and Colin suddenly became very interested in the floor and ceiling.

"Okay, fine." Tristan said mad that they wouldn't tell him.

He walked into his room and slammed his door, collapsing on his bed.

'_Rory wouldn't cheat on him...would she? Is that she did this stupid rule? Was all this a game to her? IS SHE CHEATING ON ME?' _A thousand thoughts where swimming around in his head. He couldn't make sense of any of them.

He put his hands over his face, trying to stop the burning of oncoming tears to come at the next thought he had.

'_Did she really love me?'_

787878787878

A couple hours later it had just gotten dark outside. A car pulled up to where a man was waiting.

"Did you get the pictures?" The one asked, getting out of his car.

"Yes, she was just leaving his apartment. Are you or am I giving them to him?" The other said.

"I don't know, you do it, He'll recognize me right away in a crowed, it would explain more if you did. He can't know that I'm a part of this, If he see's me He'll know that I trashed her room."

"Okay, don't screw this up. If we do this right, we can both break the precious Rory Gilmore." The one guy said getting back into his car and driving away.

787878787878

Tristan was walking to Rory's dorm from his last class, he was going to talk to her, he decided that he was being crazy and that Rory wouldn't do something like that to him.

He was in a daze when he felt someone bump into him and shove something in his hands and keep walking by him.

"Sorry!" He said to the retreating back, he then realized that something was in his hands.

It was a manilla folder. He opened it and saw what was in it, he quickly shoved them back in and headed the opposite direction.

787878787878

Tristan entered into his dorm, slamming the door behind him.

He saw Logan, Colin, Finn, and Robert playing poker. He walked over and grabbed Logan and threw him up against the wall, hard.

"You son of a Bitch!" He yelled at Logan's surprised face.

Colin, Finn, and Robert immediately pulled Tristan away, not before Tristan punched Logan in the jaw, which made him fall to the ground.

The guys restraining him pushed him backwards.

"What the fuck was that for?" Logan yelled now, standing up again.

"You wanna know? Tristan said with a smirk Logan only saw when Tristan talked to his father. He went to his bag and pulled out the folder and threw it at Logan's feet.

"I can't believe I ever called you a friend. You're scum." He growled staring him in the eyes,

"You were right." He said to Colin and Finn.

He turned around and left the dorm.

Logan watched him leave before picking up the folder and looking at its contents.

He looked shocked at first before looking at Colin and Finn.

"What were you right about?" He asked quietly.

Colin grabbed the pictures and his eyes widened.

They were pictures of Logan and Rory that night Finn and Colin had seen. Rory was leaving Logan's dorm. In the corner of the picture was the date and time the time the picture was took that comes up when you print them out of your computer.

"Well Logan..." Colin started before looking over at Finn for help.

"We, uh, might have seen Rory leaving that morning..." He trailed off.

"And um, thought that you and Rory were, um, sleeping together."

"So, we kinda, sorta, maybe told...Tristan." Finn finished.

Logan stared at them, trying to acknowledge what they had just said.

"You...told Tristan...that Rory and I were cheating on him?" Logan said slowly.

Colin and Finn nodded looking at the ground.

"And you actually believed that we would do something like that to him?"

"Man, we were just, I don't know, but what was Rory doing leaving your room that early!" Colin asked.

"She was fuckin' scared and came to me instead of worrying Tristan, because things were going good for them!" Logan yelled.

He took the ice pack from Robert that he had gotten him and went into his room.

Leaving three guys staring after him.

787878787878

Meanwhile, Tristan was just arriving at Rory's dorm.

He knocked on the door and Rory answered.

"Hey Tris." She said smiling at him.

"Hi, can I come in?" He said softly, not looking her in the eyes.

"Sure." Rory said looking at him confused as he walked past her.

She closed the door and looked at him.

"What is the meaning of this 'No sex' thing." Tristan getting straight to the point.

"Whaddya mean-

"Do you love me?" He interrupted her.

She looked him shocked at his question.

"Of course!" She exclaimed.

Tristan looked her in the eyes before continuing.

"Really, so this is what you do to the man you love?" He said throwing the picture he took out of his pocket on to the ground between them.

He walked up and kissed her lightly before looking her in the eyes.

"You broke my heart." He said with raw emotion, and walked past her and out the door.

Rory sat there hurt and confused. She picked up the picture and everything made sense.

She dropped the picture before collapsing on the floor sobbing.

787878787878

Wow, this chapter was hard to write. Okay, there it is, the action. Haha Please Review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it even though it was hard. I will be updating a lot more now, because my parents are in LAKE GEORGE! Leaving me and my brothers home alone, I will update probably Fate tonight and maybe another story tomorrow, before the party that we are throwing while my parents are away ;) Also, any clue to who the TWO stalkers are?


	9. Cell Phones and Cigarettes

Title: Cell Phones and Cigarettes.

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Nada.

A/N: I'm sorry for the depressing chapter! Haha. I hope to have the whole Rory/Logan thing go on for this chapter. I was surprised that no one could guess who the stalkers were. Anyway, Here it is! This chapter is going to probably be shorter than usually because I am very tired from staying up until 6am and my head is throbbing. Pity me!

78787878787878

The next week was a very depressing one for everyone.

Rory's was spent in Stars Hollow with her Mom, wallowing. She had Finn and Colin bringing her work every two days.

Finn and Colin were avoiding Logan, going to all their classes, and staying at the Pub a lot. Finn was learning more this week, going to his classes than his whole Senior year of High School.

Logan was mad at Finn and Colin and buried himself in work, and called Rory constantly to make sure she was okay.

Tristan was no where to be found. He had left Yale all together. No one knew where he was, but he was staying at his Grandfathers'. His Grandfather was the closest thing to a parental figure growing up and was very close to him. He was avoiding all calls from everyone. Including Rory.

78787878787878

Rory was sleeping in her childhood bed for the last time before going back to Yale tomorrow. She had to find Tristan and talk to him and go back to her classes.

Lorelai was staying at Luke's apartment for the night. Luke had rented it out to be a office to some Guy and tomorrow Luke would be getting rid of all his stuff that he didn't need in there. There wasn't much except a couple end tables, a couch, a stove, fridge, and a bed.

Luke and Lorelai had planned to spend one last night in the same place they spent their first night together. They insisted they would stay home with Rory, but she insisted they stick with their plans.

So here Rory was, sleeping soundly all alone in her childhood home. She was having a not so PG-13 dream of her and Tristan at the time, when the door opened.

She immediately woke up when she heard the door close. She laid in her bed, petrified, not knowing what to do. She head one of them say something to the other.

'_I know that voice! Oh my God, its-_

Suddenly everything went black.

787878787878

Tristan was awakened by his cell phone going off.

'_God, why the hell are they calling so early and can't they get a friggin clue!' _

He got up from his comfy, warm bed and looked in his bag that was on the floor near his bed. He looked at his cell phone and it said he had One Voice mail. They had never left a message, they just called. He figured he might as well listen to it.

It was Logan.

"_**Tristan? It's Logan. Listen, I know you hate me because of what you THINK happened, but that's not what I'm calling about, you need to forget about that and come from where ever the fuck you are!"** 'Yea right!' Tristan thought bitterly. "**Rory is missing. She was staying at her home in Stars Hollow and she was abducted in the middle of the night. No one knows where she is. Everyone's in Stars Hollow.**" _Just like that, the message was over.

Tristan stared at his cell phone like it had just bit him. He probably sat like that for a few good minutes before taking it and throwing as hard as he could at the wall.

It split into a million pieces when it hit the wall. Tristan sank to the floor sobbing.

Only a matter of minutes later, Tristan's Grandfather came rushing into his room. He wanted to know what the crash was about, but completely forgot about it when he saw his Grandson on the floor crying. He immediately went over to him.

"Tristan, what is the matter! What happened." Janlan asked worried.

"Rory...she's...how could this happen? Who..I'm gonna kill him." Babbled, he had stopped crying, but was still very upset.

"Tristan, what happened to Rory? Is she okay?" Janlan asked concerned.

"Rory's missing. She was taken out of her home." Tristan said in a hollow voice.

Janlan was shocked.

"I've gotta get dressed, get in my car and go to Stars Hollow. A phone, I need a new phone too." He said getting up and grabbing his clothes in a rush, he couldn't even think straight.

"Tristan, there is no way are you in any physical or mental state to drive. I'll take you, I'm sure Richard is there and I will want to be there for support to him. Get dressed and meet me downstairs and don't worry about your phone..or my wall for that matter." Janlan said leaving Tristan, to go downstairs, he was already awake and dressed when he heard Tristan.

787878787878

As soon as Janlan stopped the car in front of the Gilmore home, Tristan was out of the car and hurrying over to where all the commotion was.

"Lorelai!" Tristan called, getting her attention. She immediately went toward him and enwrapped him in a hug.

Rory and Tristan may have been fighting when all this happened, but she knew that Tristan still loved her deeply and knew that he was probably almost as worried as she was.

"My baby's missing." Lorelai said crying.

"We'll find her Lorelai, don't worry." Tristan assured Lorelai, praying that what he was saying was true.

Tristan talked to the Detective while Janlan comforted Emily and Lorelai who were both clinging to each other. After Lorelai's wedding they had gotten very close.

Richard was talking on his phone to other Police stations in Hartford, making sure they were doing everything they could.

Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and Lane were all huddled all together comforting each other and just standing there thinking.

Tristan drove quickly into town and grabbed a pack of Cigs from Dooses' it took him about a hour to get back because every town's person was surrounding him with question's about Rory. They were respecting the Policeman's orders and staying away from the Property, but they were all very worried.

When Tristan got back, he wandered from everyone and found a bridge just off the property of the house in the woods. He sat down and smoked his cigarette. He hadn't smoked since before he left for Military School, but he needed on to help calm his nerves right now.

Something was bothering him, The Cop's main suspect right now was Dean. He had gone missing in Stars Hollow and they had the report about when he threatened and, who they think trashed Rory's room.

Tristan was deep in thought when he felt someone sit down next to him.

They sat there for a few minutes not saying anything.

"Thought you quit?" Logan said.

"I did." Tristan said not taking his eyes off the water.

"I never did anything that should have broke your trust, not once. Rory was scared about being alone so she spent the night, it was completely platonic."

"Then why didn't she come to me?"

"Because she didn't want to worry you."

Tristan sighed and threw his cigarette in the water.

"What was that picture all about?" Tristan said looking at Logan for the first time.

"I don't know, I don't remember seeing anyone in the hallway, and honestly I didn't really look, I mean I was expecting someone to be out there. Finn or Colin didn't take those pictures, someone else did. How did you get them?"

"Someone bumped into me and handed me the pictures. I didn't even get a good look at the person who did it." Tristan confessed.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Logan got up and started to walk away.

"Oh, by the way," Logan said turning back around and walking toward him. He grabbed the new cigarette out of Tristan's mouth and the pack in his hand. "You don't need these." Logan said taking them and walking away.

Tristan smirked slightly at Logan's retreating back. Before going back to his thinking.

He laid back on the bridge and put his hands on his face.

Something didn't add up. Something was wrong.

He was suddenly struck with an idea. He jumped up and started running toward town.

787878787878

He reached Dooses barely breaking a sweat, thanks to Military School.

"Taylor! Taylor, I have an important question."

"Young man, what is the meaning of you to go running through my store..did they find Rory?" Taylor asked.

"No, listen to me, eight days ago, did Dean work around Six-ish?"

"Um, lets see, yes, his shift started around four and ended at eight. What is the meaning of all-

"Thanks Taylor!" Tristan cutting him off and walking out of the store going back to the Bridge.

He paced back and forth.

'Dean wasn't at Yale that night. Who was? More importantly, where is Rory? Where would he or they have her?'

Suddenly it all made sense.

Tristan got up and ran up to Logan.

"Logan I need your keys!" Tristan asked frantically.

"Wha- why?" Logan asked confused.

"No time, just give them." Tristan said.

Logan handed over the keys and Tristan rushed over to Logan's Porsche, pealing out of the Gilmore's driveway.

'_I'm coming Rory_.' Tristan thought determined.

A/N: Okay, who is the second person? Haha PLEASE REVIEW! I know it is kinda shorter, but this chapter had to stop here or twenty pages later. Haha.


	10. Breaking Rory Gilmore

Title: Breaking Rory Gilmore

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Duh!

A/N: Wow, loved the response! Thank you all so much!

Most People thought the second stalker is Jess...hmm...haha you'll just have to read it!

Oh, and I made up the date place, this doesn't make sense yet, but it will at the end of the chapter. Oh and I don't know if a Porsche is a standard or not, I just made it up. Haha.

Anyways...

Ready to see who is a Stalker and Who isn't?

78787878787878

Rory slowly regained consciousness. She noticed that her hands were tied to a rock above her hands.

"Hey Rory, glad you could join us." Dean said

"W-w-what do you want?" Rory asked in a scared voice.

"Haha, what do we want? We want revenge, Rory. Why should we let you be the innocent Rory, the Rory who got hurt?" Dean's voice raising a little louder.

"We are gonna break you. Afterward? Let's just say the last thing you'll ever see is going to be the place that reminds you of what you should have done." Dean said quietly.

"Common man, let's get this started." The voice said behind him."

"Don't rush me!"Dean yelled at the other. He turned back to Rory.

"I want to go slow and make sure she remembers everything." He said, sliding his hand up her thigh.

787878787878

Tristan thoughts were running around while he drove down the back road, going faster and faster as he drove.

'_Is she alright?'_

50 mph...

'_I hope I'm right about this, I don't know what to do if I'm wrong._

60 mph...

'_Back up!'_

70 mph...

Tristan shifted quickly and grabbed Logan's cell phone in the seat next to him and dialed 911.

"This is 911 what is your emergency?" The person said on the other line."

"This is Tristan DuGrey, Please give me the number to Officer at Lorelai Gilmore - Dane's house."

She gave him the number and he called quickly.

"Brown."

"Listen, this is Tristan DuGrey, we just met."

"Yes, I remember."

"Okay, I know where Rory is being held," Tristan started, he heard static starting to come in the call.

"Get back up and meet me at Hartford Park, take the paths all the way back to the lake. There is should be a sort of ledge, under it is where I think she is being held. Listen, I think her captors are -

"Damn it!" Logan's cell phone lost the signal.

He was now going about ninety MPH. He quickly turned into the Hartford Park parking lot and parked his car quickly, running out.

787878787878

Rory was crying while Dean pulled down her pajama pants. She was now left with cotton panties and her T-shirt on.

"Do you love me, Rory?" Dean growled in her ear.

"No" Rory said confidently.

Dean slapped her hard.

"Now, answer again." Dean said smirking evilly.

Rory didn't want to say it. She knew He wouldn't hesitate to do other things to her if she didn't though.

"I l-

"Rory!"

Tristan's voice cut her off.

787878787878

Tristan shouted Rory's name when the ledge came into view. He quickly climbed down the side of it and hurried under it.

Rory was there.

"Rory!" He said rushing over and starting to untie her arms.

"Tristan, thank you! Listen, I don't know where they went, they ran away when-

Bam!

Tristan was thrown on his back on the ground.

'_Dean.'_ Tristan thought getting up quickly.

"Bag boy."

"Accountant. Why don't you just leave, this doesn't concern you." Dean said staring at Tristan.

"Oh yes it does, see, it involves Rory, meaning it involves me." Tristan said.

"You're just gonna get hurt."

"Bring it on."

Just as he finished Tristan started to walk towards Dean, but he pulled out a gun. He quickly backed up.

"Why didn't you just listen to me. Now I've got to kill two society people. Oh well, this actually works out better."

"How so?" Tristan asked eyeing the gun being pointed at him.

"See, now I can pin Rory's murder on you. It works out perfectly. First, I'll have my way with her, but before, I'm gonna tie you up so you can watch me." Dean said getting very close to Tristan. "I'm gonna break Rory right and front of you and you won't be able to do a thing about it."

Dean made a fatal mistake. He got to close.

Tristan took this chance and punched Dean as hard as he could. His nose immediately broke and the gun went flying. Tristan kept punching him until Dean was unconscious.

"TRISTAN! THE GUN!" Tristan looked over to the direction where the gun went flying and didn't see the gun.

He heard a gun clicking and looked up.

"I was wondering where you were." Tristan said getting up on his feet, stepping away from the gun.

"Ya know, I had a feeling my partner was an idiot, that's why I let him be a distraction." The Gun holder said.

"Why? Why do all this?" Tristan asked.

"I'm not good enough for Rory, or so I've heard. At first I was going to go after all her rich friends, but then I realized there was a way to hurt them even more. I would hurt them through hurting their precious Rory."

"So I started to watch her. I saw Dean leaving her apartment after trashing it and knew I had a partner. Or at the very least, a person to pin it to if something goes wrong. I noticed that one of you was never far from the other, I realized I had to break you two up somehow. I saw our Rory leaving Huntzberger's room after she got scared and sleep over with him and knew, there it was! I stayed in the hallway almost all night waiting for her to come out, and I took the pictures. It worked perfectly. You believed that they would cheat on her and left to go to your Grandfathers'. She left to go to Stars Hollow." He continued.

"She was with her mother a lot, but I knew I could still get her if I could get her away from Luke. Which I did." He finished.

"So, DuGrey, now that you know the whole story, It's time for us to say goodbye. It was nice knowing you."

He was about to shoot him, but was interrupted when he saw that Tristan was smirking.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING!" He shouted at him.

"Cause I know something you don't." Tristan said.

Just as he finished a shot was fired.

A/N: Haha, I know I'm very, very Evil. I also know I'm evil because you still don't know who he is. Haha. REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!


	11. Couldn't Be Happier

Title:

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: I wish

A/N: Okay, I'm done being evil, haha. Here it is!

78787878787878

_Just as he finished a shot was fired._

Tristan rushed over to Rory immediately.

"Tristan, are you okay?" Rory asked quickly.

"I'm fine, thanks to Officer Brown." Tristan said smiling softly.

When he untied her she immediately collapsed sobbing into his torso.

"I'm so sorry. All this is all my fault. I'm so sorry Tristan. I love you so much, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here." She rambled crying.

"It's not your fault, it isn't your fault at all, don't say that. I love you, Rory, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Tristan said holding onto Rory for dear life.

The policemen and paramedics made there way down the hill and joined them.

Rory was dragged off by the paramedics after she put on her PJ pants on again and now was being checked, even though she was fine.

Tristan went over and shook Officer Brown's hand.

"Thanks for backing me up there."

"You did great. All I had to do is aim and fire." He joked. "So who is this guy, anyway?"

"Marty Mannon. (Does anyone know his real name? I don't so I made one up haha.) He had a crush for Rory and was very jealous of her friends and I."

"Well, he'll be fine, physically, he only got hit in the shoulder, but he will not be getting off easily, trust me."

"You just saved my life, of course I trust you." Tristan said shaking his hand again and walking over to Rory.

She had a blanket around her and was just thinking.

"Hey you, how are you?" Tristan said going over and wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. I just want to go home. I want to see everyone."

787878787878

As soon as everything settled down a little, Tristan had Rory in his car and was driving her home to her waiting family and friends.

"So, how did you know where I was?" Rory asked while they were driving home.

"Well, I knew that Dean had a part in this somehow, and I didn't see him going very far with you. So, I figured he would want to do this in a significant place. I remembered you telling me about the time he suggested marriage to you on a date, at the cliff, so I figured that is a good place to look." Tristan said never taking his eyes off the road.

Rory looked out her window before saying anything.

"Thank you." She said softly.

A few silent minutes later Tristan and Rory pulled up to the Gilmore house.

Rory quickly got out of the car and headed straight to her mother's arms.

Tristan and the others watched the Mother and Daughter hug and cry. When they pulled apart Lorelai went straight to Tristan and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for bringing my baby back." She whispered into his ear.

Tristan pulled back and smiled at her.

Rory immediately afterward went to hug her Grandfather and Grandma, hugging them.

She saw Luke and Christopher coming out of the house.

Rory immediately went into her Father's arms...

Luke's.

"Rory! You're okay? They didn't hurt you did they? I'll kill them, I never liked Dean, I should have done more than put him in a headlock." He said smiling softly at his 'daughter'.

"They didn't hurt me." She said smiling at him.

Christopher watched the scene in front of him with jealousy and anger toward the two of them. This isn't how it was supposed to be, she was supposed to run into her FATHER'S arms, his, not Luke.

Rory gave Christopher a quick hug before running over into Logan's arms.

Than Lane's

Than's Colin's.

Than Steph's.

Finally, jumping into Finn's arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist while he swung her around, everyone watching the scene smiling.

787878787878

Much later that night Steph, Colin, Finn, Lane, and Logan were asleep on the floor and couch in the living room by the TV

Rory and met Janlan and Janlan immediately liked Rory a lot. Tristan was glad that two people he loved a lot got along.

Rory, Tristan, Christopher, Lorelai, and Luke were at the kitchen table talking. Emily and Richard had gone home with Janlan, a little earlier that night.

"So, Kiddo, I should be getting back, Gigi's home alone with the nanny." Chris said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye"

Lorelai watched Chris leave and followed him outside. She caught up to him as he was just getting in his car. When he saw her he climbed back out.

"Hey, what's up?" Chris asked.

"I was about to ask the same. What was with you today, you seemed..quiet?"

"Well, I figured Rory had one Dad already, she didn't need another." Chris said bitingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Luke! Did you see her? She went into his arms, not mine! Why him? I'm her fuckin' father?"

"Then where were you? Today and when she was growing up. Luke has always been there for her! He helped me take care of her when she was sick and has feed her since she could eat real food! He was at her graduation, not you, he was there at her first day of Yale, and at Chilton. Where were you, Chris!" Lorelai yelled back.

"I wasn't here!" He yelled. He looked at her one last time before getting into his car and driving away.

Lorelai watched him leave and turned around to see Luke standing on the porch. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you." Luke said.

"For what?" Lorelai asked not pulling out of his embrace.

"For sticking up for me. I tried so hard to be like a father to Rory, I love her like a daughter, I know that much."

"Rory looks up to you as a Father, more than she ever had to Christopher, she just showed it today." Lorelai said kissing Luke gently before going back inside.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen to see Rory and Tristan sitting in a awkward silence.

"Well, I'm off to bed. There's a blanket next to Finn that is calling my name." Tristan said kissing Rory on her forehead and saying good night to Lorelai and Luke on his way.

"I'm going up, too." Luke said. He went over and hugged Rory.

"Thanks for always being there Luke." Rory said hugging him again.

Luke got tears in his eyes, but quickly pushed them away, giving her a quick nod and heading upstairs.

Lorelai and Rory giggled together watching him walk away. They walked outside and sat on the porch swing, just looking up at the stars.

"Luke really is a softy." Rory said smiling.

"He is when it come to us, he really loves you, kid." Lorelai said looking over at Rory.

"I know, I love him like a father, I mean, he might as well be." Rory said seriously.

Lorelai smiled slightly before asking the question that he has been wanting to ask all day.

"What is with you and Tristan?"

Rory got tears in her eyes and quickly snuggled into her mother's embrace.

"I don't know, he seems so different towards me now. I don't know what is going on. D-does he not want me now, because of what happened?" Rory said crying softly.

"Oh no, honey, I don't think that's it at all. I think you just need to talk to him. He love you, kid. He loves you more than you could ever imagine. You're one lucky girl, inside that house you got a bunch of people who love you very much, one out here too." Lorelai said with tears in her eyes.

"I know Mom."

"I love you more than life itself, babe. You don't know how scared I was about losing you."

"I think I do, I was thinking the same thing."

"I'm gonna go up. You going to bed too?"

"Yea, I think I am."

They walked into the house together and hugged one last time before going to their beds.

787878787878

_**3:00AM, That night or Morning, considering which way you look at it.**_

Rory was wide awake. She couldn't sleep, she had a weird dream and couldn't sleep afterward.

She got up and walked outside in the backyard. She just wanted to see the stars again. She saw Tristan had the same idea.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

He turned around and smiled slightly at her.

"Yea, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep either."

They stood like that in silence for a few moments.

"What's wrong Tristan?" She asked suddenly.

He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." She warned. He sighed.

"It's my fault.." Tristan admitted.

"No Trist-

"It is." He cut her off. "I shouldn't have believed that picture. I hit my best Friend, I didn't believe you, I'm sure I made you cry. I'm a horrible boyfriend! I shouldn't have left, if I hadn't believed that I would have been there to keep you safe and this might not of ever happened. I don't deserve you!" He said the words that had been bothering him all day.

"Tristan, this is not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault except Marty and Dean's. There was nothing to do, yes you hurt me and you physically hurt Logan, but you were there for me when no one else was. You saved me Tristan, you came through. I shouldn't have kept going to Logan a secret in the first place anyway. Tris, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you more than you'll ever know." She said the last sentence softly, so softly he almost didn't here it.

Tristan looked down at Rory and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"I think I do, Mary." He said huskily before kissing her lovingly.

They stood like that for a while, wrapped in each other's embrace, not wanting to move. After some time, they went inside and into Rory's room, shutting the door behind them. They held onto each other all night.

Tristan watched Rory sleep peacefully in his arms.

'_Rory Gilmore, I will marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. This I promise._' He vowed silently before falling asleep himself.

787878787878

The next morning Lorelai woke unusually early when Luke left. She walked downstairs and checked on Rory.

When she opened the door she saw Tristan and Rory clinging onto each other even though they were sleeping.

'My baby's gonna marry Tristan DuGrey.' She thought with tears welling up in her eyes, of happiness that her little girl had grown up and was so happy.

Lorelai sat down at the table with her coffee.

She had five college students crashing in her living room while her daughter was curled up into her boyfriend' arms in her bed...

And she couldn't be any happier.

A/N: Okay, When I wrote the Lorelai and Rory part I was ALMOST CRYING! Haha, this is a very heartfelt chapter I think. DON'T WORRY IT ISN'T THE END. I don't plan on ending it soon, I still have a bunch of ideas coming up! Haha, PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Back To Yale

Title: Back To Yale

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer:...

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I love them so much!

787878787878

Rory and Tristan stepped out of Tristan's car and back to their everyday life. Rory and Tristan had spent a few days off Yale to stay in Stars Hollow, relaxing. Now, they were back to Yale.

Tristan had a class in a hour so he had to leave quickly, while Rory didn't have any class today. Rory went to her dorm and watched some C-Span. She got a call a few minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace!"

"Hey Logan, what's up?"

"Well, in honor of you and Tristan coming back to Yale, we are going to celebrate it at the Pub."

"Sounds good, what time?"

"Does seven sound good?"

787878787878

**2 AM: That Night or morning? Which ever you prefer. **

Rory and Tristan stumbled into his dorm room, ripping each other's clothes while making it over to his room.

They collapsed on his bed kissing.

"I don't have a condom." Tristan said between kisses.

"Screw it." Rory said pulling him down to her.

787878787878

A week later, Rory was back to normal, she spent nights with Tristan and went to all her classes. She rarely thought of Marty or Dean, she was happy now.

She had a great boyfriend, who she loved very much and who loved her back.

She had a wonderful home to got to, her Mom was happy with Luke.

She was getting good grades and had amazing friends.

787878787878

Rory got up and grabbed a soda, she remembered that she had to take her birth control Pill because she had forgotten the past couple days while she was in Stars Hollow. She went to grab it, when she went to take out her pill, she saw that there was only green pill left, meaning she should have had her period four days ago, and she still hadn't gotten it. She was never late.

787878787878

Rory had been staring at the Pill for the past hour, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to go to her mother, scared of her reaction, she couldn't tell Paris..it seemed kinda weird, she defiantly didn't want to talk to Tristan...she could think of one person who would handle this situation the best...

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, Rory jumped up off the couch and rushed to the door, opening it and flinging herself at him.

"Love, what's wrong?" Finn said helping a clinging Rory onto him inside and to the couch.

"Remember the other night when Tristan and I got back to Yale and we all got really drunk at the Pub?" Rory started to explain.

"Yea..."

"Well, that night Tristan and I...well, you know, and we didn't use protection. But, I'm on the pill so I thought it wouldn't be a big deal, but I hadn't taken it in a while...I'm late Finn, really late." Rory said crying lightly.

Finn stared blankly at her.

"Okay love, you sit tight, while I go find Tristan and beat the shit out of him." Finn said starting to get up off the couch.

"Finn! This isn't Tristan's fault, I was the one who didn't worry about the condom. Finn, I'm scared, what if I'm really pregnant? I'll have to quit Yale, my Mom will freak, my grandparents will be so disappointed and Tris-

"Rory! Stop, have you even taken a test?"

"No..."

"Okay, we'll go to the store and pick one up. Who knows if-

Finn was cut off when someone knocked at the door. Rory and Finn froze.

Finn got up and opened the door.

"Hey mate." Finn said to Tristan who was at the door.

"Hey Finn." Tristan said walking past him, into Rory's room.

"Hey babe, I wanted to talk about-

"Hey Tristan, I've gotta go, Finn and I were just leaving." Rory said kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the dorm with Finn leaving a very confused Tristan behind.

7878787878

Rory and Finn got halfway to the store when Rory stopped.

"So do you want to go to the Pub instead?" Rory asked nervously.

"What?"

"Finn I can't do this, I can't go and buy a test that is going to determine my future without knowing that it is 100 positive. I don't want to do this, I'm gonna wait until I can go to the doctors." Rory admitted, crying softly.

Finn immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"It'll be okay love. I promise you it will be okay." Finn soothed kissing the top of her head.

7878787878

Rory and Finn went back to his apartment to make the call to the doctors.

"They said they can't get me in until Friday. I have to wait four days!" Rory complained.

"Are you going to tell Tristan?"

Rory was silent for a while.

"No...I don't think I'm going to, I mean, if it nothing, it'll just upset Tristan." Rory decided.

"Yea, it might upset Tristan, but Rory...what about you?" Finn asked concerned.

For that question, Rory had no answer.

7878787878

The next two days, Rory successfully avoided Tristan.

Today, Rory was just getting back from her last class of the day, when she reached her hallway, she saw Tristan sitting in front of her door waiting for her.

"Hey." Rory said meekly.

"Hi. What's been going on." Tristan said following her inside and shutting the door behind them.

"Nothing much, I've been really busy, that's all." Rory said not meeting his eye.

"So, are we going out tonight?" Tristan asked hopefully.

"Oh, Tris...I'm...tired..I don't feel like going out tonight."

"Oh okay, so you wanna stay in."

"No! Tristan I just want to be alone!" Rory snapped.

"What the hell is Rory!" Tristan yelled standing up.

"Nothing! I just want to be alone!" She yelled back.

"What's today." Tristan asked quietly.

"Um...Wednesday?" Rory said confused.

"Just Wednesday? Really? Cause I thought it was our Six Month Anniversary." Tristan said hurt.

Rory was shocked. She had completely forgot with everything on her mind lately.

"Oh my god Tris, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot, I've had so much on my mind lately."

"You've been busy, that makes up for forgetting our Anniversary?"

"Tris you don't unders-

"Rory what could be so important that makes you forget about us?" Tristan asked loudly

"BECAUSE I MIGHT BE PREGNANT!" Rory yelled.

787878787878

A/N: So, I know, very very short and it sucked, but humor me. It took me almost two and a half hours to write this, I'm having a heard time with this part of the story. So I'm leaving it up to you

SHOULD RORY BE PREGNANT?

Review and tell me!


	13. Listen To Your Heart

Title: Listen To Your Heart

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Nah..

A/N: okay.. So there was a big majority of the votes on which one, I decided to go with what the people wanted. But, you'll either have to count for yourself, or just wait and read this haha.

78787878787878

Tristan sat there shocked. He had never expected what Rory just said to come out of her mouth. He couldn't think straight. He didn't know what to say.

"I..um...well, we, why,..."

"Yea, do that about ten minutes longer and you've got about where I was." Rory said

'Okay, be supportive, let her know that you'll support anything that she wants to do.' Tristan thought quickly.

"Well, I mean, you can...do...whatever you want to...it, I mean it is yours, er, in your body.." Tristan stumbled over his words.

Rory looked at him shocked. She quickly fled the room heading towards Finn's dorm.

Leaving a confused Tristan behind her, wondering what he had said wrong.

787878787878

Rory barged into the guy's apartment. Logan looked up from his paper and saw a very upset Rory.

"Where's Finn?" Rory demanded.

"In his room..are you okay?" Logan asked.

Rory didn't answer and walked over to Finn's room and shut the door behind her, not even knocking.

"Love?"

"He..he doesn't want anything to do with the baby." Rory said collapsing sobbing into his arms.

Finn just held her and carried her onto his bed, soothing her while she sobbed.

About ten minutes later, Rory was sleeping fitfully, exhausted from sobbing.

Finn stroked Rory's hair, wondering when everything had gotten so complicated.

His big brother instincts were raging and telling him to go and find Tristan and beat the shit out of him.

He knew there would be nothing holding Logan back, when he found out. Which reminded him, he got up quietly and walked out of his room, he saw Logan reading the paper. Finn went over and took his paper, throwing it on the other side of the couch and collapsed dramatically on the couch.

"Hello Finn." Logan drawled.

"'Ello Mate."

"Is Rory okay? I saw her go into your room and she looked upset."

"Did Tristan stop by?" Finn asked avoiding his question.

"Yea, I didn't tell him Rory was here, I figured he was the reason she was upset." Logan admitted.

"How did he seem?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, what was he like? Emotion wise." Finn explained rolling his eyes.

"Oh well, he seemed, I don't know, nervous almost. Why? What the hell is going on?" Logan asked frustrated at being out of the loop.

"Well, see, remember that night at the Pub when we had Rory's back to Yale celebration?"

"Yea..."

"Well, see Rory and Tristan were really drunk."

"As were we all." Logan interrupted, frustrated.

"Finn! What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because Rory might've got pregnant you bloke!" Finn blurted out.

Logan stared at him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Logan growled going to get up and find Tristan.

"Yea, that was my first reaction too." Finn said pushing Logan back on the couch.

"We can't kill him." Finn said.

"But, Rory, she..pregnant? Are you sure?" He asked still in shock.

"Well, she didn't take a test, but she seems pretty convinced."

"Oh my god."

"Yea..."

They sat in silence for a while just thinking about the situation.

"So, is that why she came in crying?" Logan asked.

Finn fidgeted nervously, not wanting to answer the question.

"Well, see, she told him and she said he didn't want anything to do with the Baby- Logan! Logan wait!" Finn said chasing a very mad Logan out the door, trying to catch up.

Finn tried to calm a very pissed Logan and get him back to his dorm, but was failing miserably.

He slammed open Tristan's dorm door, and walked straight into Tristan's room, a desperate Finn trying to talk to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Logan yelled at a confused Tristan.

"What?" Tristan said very confused.

"She's fuckin' pregnant because of you and you want nothing to do with it?"

Logan lunged at him, but Finn pushed him back and pushed him again, out of Tristan's room, locking the door to separate Logan from Tristan.

Tristan stood there wide eyed.

"Tell me what happened." Finn said sitting down.

"I..I didn't mean, I mean, she said it and I tried to be supportive, I don't know what I said." Tristan rambled.

"I figured this was a misunderstanding. Listen, you get your shit together and figure out what you're going to do about this and what to say to Rory, and I, in return will keep Logan from doing bodily harm. Okay?" Finn said quietly and slowly.

"Yea, yea," Tristan answered distracted.

"Oh and Tristan." Finn said turning around before leaving.

"If you hurt her I will fucking kill you, and I won't stop Logan or Colin."

Tristan paled noticeably.

With those parting words, Finn left Tristan dragged Logan into the hallway, explaining what had happened.

Logan still wanted to 'talk' to Tristan, but Finn wouldn't him go in a ten foot radius of him until all this had calmed down.

He just hoped Tristan would do the right thing and all this worked out.

787878787878

Tristan stared at his ceiling, laying on his bed, trying to think about all of this.

'_Rory might be pregnant. I could be a father. I could have a Son or Daughter.' _

As he thought that in his head, he didn't seem as scared as he thought he would be.

'_I could have a part of me and Rory, what is horrible about that. Yes, we're young, but I love Rory.'_

Tristan calmed down and realized what he had to do.

787878787878

Rory awoke from in Finn's bed and quickly got up and went back to her dorm.

Paris wasn't home, she had a class, so she had the place to herself. She liked it that way, it was peaceful, she needed that, especially right now.

Rory went into her bathroom to take a shower. She undressed and noticed something.

'_Shit.'_

787878787878

(This part in the story is really good if played with "Listen To Your Heart, the VOCAL version, not the techno version. By DHT.)

Ten minutes later, Rory was sitting on the couch, staring at the carpet, like there was something interesting about it.

That is what she was like when Tristan entered her dorm.

He stared at her for a minute, before sitting down in the chair next to the couch.

"Hey." He said quietly.

She didn't say anything, but looked at him.

"Listen, I have some things to say and I want to say them before you say anything, okay?" He asked.

She didn't say anything, but nodded.

"When I first found out, I was shocked, but I never meant to say that I didn't want a part in this baby's life. It just came out wrong. The thought of having a baby scared and shocked me."

He stopped for a moment to look at Rory, then continued.

"But, after Finn and Logan left I got to thinking, what was a scared about? This baby is going to be great, I mean, it is a little of me and a little of you. And I love you more than life itself. It's going to be great. Rory, we can raise this baby together, and get married." He said.

At this time Rory was crying heavy tears, but they were silent.

"Hey what's wrong, I mean, everything's going to be okay now, right?" Tristan said moving over to sit next to her and wiped her tears away.

Rory looked away from Tristan's eyes.

She quietly got up and went into the bathroom, bringing a item with her.

She set it down on the coffee table in front of him.

He looked confused for a minute, until he looked into Rory's eyes.

It was a box of Playtex Tampons. Newly opened.

It all made sense.

He silently hugged her, while she sobbed into his chest, he cried slightly.

They spent their Six Month Anniversary together, curled up in Rory's bed, mourning over their baby, that never was.

787878787878

A/N: Okay so...sad right? Don't worry more to come! PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Numb

Title: Numb

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: nope

A/N: Okay, so I'm going through a really hard time right now. My best Friend and I just stopped being friends after four years, so I'm really upset. Actually, the last thing she said to me was 'fuck you' so, Yea... it sucks when the one person you thought you could trust stabs a knife in your back.

787878787878

The next morning Tristan woke up to an empty bed.

Rory was no where to be found in the Dorm.

He sighed heavily and got up to go to his own dorm, to get ready for his classes.

When he arrived in his dorm, he was in a daze and didn't notice Logan sitting at the kitchen table while he got himself a glass of water.

When he noticed Logan he subconsciously took a step back from him.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"You look like shit." Logan replied.

Tristan shook his head knowingly, sitting down

"Yea well, I had a pretty shitty night."

Logan looked at him slightly mad, at the thought of what of him upsetting Rory while she was pregnant, and also out of sympathy for a best friend.

"What happened?" He asked going with his latter of feelings.

"Rory's not pregnant." Tristan said in a pain-filled voice.

Logan was shocked. He wasn't just shocked at the fact that Rory wasn't pregnant, but also at the sadness that Tristan had over the news.

"Hey man." He said quietly, causing Tristan to look up at him.

"It's gonna be okay." Logan said.

To anybody else, this would have sounded like a awkward response.

But to Tristan it was just what he needed to hear, because Logan was saying so much more behind that.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Tristan was debating whether or not to ask where Finn was, because, if he knew Rory, she was with him right now.

As if Logan had read his mind.

"Finn didn't say where he was going." Logan said getting up and patting Tristan's shoulder on his way out the door.

Tristan nodded even though Logan had already left, before getting up and getting ready for his classes.

787878787878

Rory was sitting in Finn's car, sitting at a park, just listening to music.

Rory had told Finn that it had been a false alarm, and he immediately took her here.

He was waiting for her to be ready to talk. He knew she just needed time.

"Ya know, at first I thought that this was a horrible thing. That it would ruin everything that I had worked for. Then the next thing I thought about was how my Mom would be disappointed." She said with a bitter smile.

"The last thing that went through my mind, that I couldn't get out of my mind 'til I found out the truth was what Tristan would say. The more I thought about it, the more sure I was that he was going to bail. Wouldn't want anything to do with the baby or me."

She paused for a moment. Finn was rubbing the back of her hand soothingly.

"It was easier that way...to think that he would do that. Less disappointment."

She started to cry softly.

"When he found out about the pregnancy, he never said he didn't want anything to do with the baby, I realize that now. I was just so sure, Finn. So sure, that he would leave me. Then...he came to me and told me he wanted this baby and that I..I was the most important thing to him. That he would marry me, it broke my heart, Finn. He wanted this baby, and now he's heartbroken, and it's all my fault." When she saw Finn began to protest, she interrupted him. "It is, I overreacted and I was stupid and a little bit more stupid after that!" She said crying harder now, Finn hugging her.

"How am I supposed to face him now, Finn?" She asked quietly.

"Rory, this isn't any of your fault. You are the smartest person I know, so that means you are defiantly not stupid. You're smart and beautiful and you made a mistake. It's okay, people make mistakes, Love, you can too."

He said softly still holding her in his embrace.

"I shouldn't have." She whispered so quietly that Finn didn't hear.

78787878787878

Over the next two days, Tristan didn't see Rory.

Not that he didn't try. He went over to her dorm at least five times a day, but Paris always opened the door and told him that Rory wasn't there, when he knew she really was.

He went to her classes, but Paris seemed to have taken care of that too, getting her work for her.

Finally, on the third day, he saw Rory walking his way with coffee in her hand, going to her class.

She hadn't seen him, so he pulled her aside.

"What the- Oh, Tristan." She said.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Tristan asked getting straight to the point.

"I haven't bee-

"Don't give me that bullshit Rory, I think I deserve better than that from you." He said tiredly.

Rory didn't say anything, and avoided his eyes.

"Rory, I'm going through this too. I feel the pain that you do too. This could be easier if you talked to me, or just did anything to acknowledge me about this."

She didn't say anything.

"Listen Rory." He said, putting a finger under her chin, so she would look into his eyes.

"I know that this hurts, it hurts me too, and I can understand that you wanted space, but not at the cost of losing you. I want to be there for you, but you wont let me. We can get through this together, I promise you that. But you're shutting me out." Tristan finished sounding sad and tired.

Rory was crying slightly now, she forced her eyes away from his and looked at the ground, she wouldn't be able to get out the next words out if she looked at him.

"Tris..you deserve more than me-

"No! Rory don't even finish that sentence!" Tristan insisted, cutting her off.

"Listen to me Rory, you're it for me. I wouldn't want anyone else but you. I meant what I said yesterday, I love you more than life itself." He said hugging her.

She breathed in his scent, almost on the verge of not being guilt ridden for the first time in days.

"I want to marry you, Rory." Tristan said pulling back and looking at Rory expectantly.

Rory stood shocked.

She kissed him, not knowing she was crying until she tasted the salt on her lips, and looked at him one last time before running back to her dorm, collapsing when she got there.

Tristan didn't remember walking to his dorm, nor did he remember arriving there.

The next thing he knew he was on his bed.

He was numb.

The same numbness he felt in high school. The numbness that made him want to crawl out of his skin to get rid of the feeling of emptiness. The feeling brought back unwanted cold memories and feelings. The feeling you get when your nostalgic for something that you never had. You want something that you don't know what you want. The loneliness that overwhelms you so bad that It makes you want to cry, but you never would...

So Tristan, sat there, staring at his ceiling thinking about the blue eyed, coffee colored hair girl, and tried to understand her.

..Just like all those years ago...

78787878787878

A/N: OKAY! So this chapter is...well, I'm in a dark place right now. I kinda went overboard with the 'feeling' paragraph, and I found myself not thinking of Tristan, but of me. That is what I feel all the time. See, I go to a school very similar to Chilton, and I have 'friends' very similar to the ones that Tristan had, ones that would tear you apart if they knew you had feelings and emotions. So you keep it covered up, and you don't let anyone get close enough to see them.

Okay, sorry, back to the story. It is coming an end soon, sadly, but all things must come to an ends sometime or other. I have a really good idea of what I'm going to do..hehe.


	15. So, Are You Going To Ask Me or Not?

Title: So, Are You going to ask me or not?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: See all the other chapters...

A/N: First and foremost, I would like to thank everyone who said something about my friendship ending, you don't know how much that meant to me, thank you all so much! It's nice to know that some people care. Shout outs are at the bottom of the chapter.

Anyway, I had trouble, actually, I'm still having trouble on how I want to handle the engagement thing, so, please bare with me, I know what I want to do after, just not before. So, here it is!

78787878787878

Rory buried herself in her covers on her bed, sobbing so hard she could barely catch her breath.

She wanted nothing more to be with Tristan for the rest of her life.

But she didn't deserve someone like him.

After all they had been through, the false alarm, kid napping, and just all the hard times they'd been through, she felt it was all her fault.

787878787878

Tristan was on his way to the gym. He had a lot of anger and frustration, and most of all sadness, that he needed to release.

Pounding on a punching bag does that. He had his iPod with him and had it on as loud as it would go to drown his thoughts out.

For about an hour Tristan pounded on the punching bag as hard as he could and had his music up as loud as it would go...

...It didn't drown Rory out of his thoughts...

78787878787878

Rory had calmed down a little and headed toward Logan's dorm.

She opened the door and saw no one home so she curled up on their couch, waiting for them to get back.

She eventually fell asleep, exhausted from all the crying she did.

A couple hours later she was being woken up by someone, shaking her shoulder lightly and calling her name.

"Tristan?" She asked weakly.

"No? Other blonde guy you love..Logan." Logan joked, not knowing about the proposal, they hadn't heard from Tristan at all.

At what he said, Rory started to cry again, burying her head into Logan's shoulder.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around her.

Colin and Finn overhearing Rory crying from the other room came in and sat down on the floor in front of her and beside her, comforting her.

When she stopped crying she looked down at her hands.

"Tristan...he proposed." Rory said quietly, knowing that the guys were shocked without even having to look up.

"Love, shouldn't you be happy?" Finn asked confused.

"That it..." Rory started, sniffling again, eyes welling up with tears. "I said no. Well, technically I didn't even say know, but I started crying and ran away, that's worst." She said quietly crying.

"Oh hon." Logan said embracing her, she sat in his lap while Colin and Finn hugged what ever part of her body that they could embrace. For Finn that was her arm and for Colin that was her leg, because he was sitting on the floor.

Rory laughed lightly.

"I love you guys." She said quietly, smiling at all of them.

"Ror, I know that this is a personal question, and you don't have to answer it, but...why did you say yes?" Colin asked knowing that Rory and Tristan belonged together.

Rory just avoid their eyes, not answering the question.

78787878787878

A hour later, Rory was sleeping in Logan's bed, Logan, Colin, and Finn were drinking in silence, not knowing what to say about the situation.

"Why didn't she say yes?" Logan said totally clueless to why Rory would say no.

Finn and Colin shook their head sadly.

"Come on, we've gotta go. I can't imagine what Tristan's thinking and feeling like right now." Logan said realizing.

"Wait, shouldn't someone stay with Rory?" Colin asked.

"I'll do it." Finn said downing the last of his drink and going into Logan's room to lay down with Rory.

787878787878

Logan and Colin first went to Tristan's dorm, walking right in, not knocking, like usual, which pissed his roommate off immensely.

"Hey, is Tristan here?" They asked his roommate.

"No, he's in a bitchy mood, he's been going in and out of the dorm all day."

"Thanks."

They left and stood in the hallway, not knowing what to do next.

"Where would he be?" Colin asked Logan.

"Well, he wouldn't be at his Grandfather's, at least not yet, if I know him at all, which I do...I got it." Logan said walking determined out of the building.

A few minutes later, Colin and Logan were watching Tristan pounding the shit out of a punching bag.

"Wow, Military School really teaches you things." Colin said watching Tristan.

"Yea, how to let your frustration out on a punching bag instead of doing something stupid, like breaking into safes." Logan said walking toward him.

They walked behind the punching bag, because it's dangerous to go and surprise someone punching a bag and in full concentration.

He noticed them and stopped, taking his earplugs out and grabbing his water and taking a much needed gulp.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." He said finally.

"Can we get out of here?" Logan asked thinking the middle of a gym isn't the best place to talk.

"Give me about a half hour, to take a shower and crap and I'll meet you in the café around the corner." He said grabbing his stuff and walking away.

787878787878

About a half hour later, as promised, Tristan sat down at the table where Colin and Logan were waiting.

"So, what's up." Tristan said sarcastically.

"How are you doin'?" Colin asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

"How do you think?" Tristan said laughing bitterly.

"Stop being an asshole, Tristan, we're your friends." Logan said fed up at his attitude.

Tristan sighed, calming down a little.

"She at your dorm?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yea, Finn's with her."

Tristan nodded.

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say much, just that you asked her...and she said no. She was crying really hard so she didn't talk a lot." Logan explained.

"Why was she crying? She's the one who said 'no'." He said bitterly.

"I think there's more to this then she's letting on. Talk to her." Colin told him.

"No, she made it clear. She didn't want anything to do with me."

"Look, you're going to talk to her sooner or later, so you might as well do it now, before you do something stupid." Logan said putting a twenty on the table to cover their drinks, and starting to get up to leave.

"What does that mean?" Tristan asked defensively.

"You know exactly what that means. It means that it's only a matter of time 'til you fuck up and hook up with a girl and you'll lose Rory forever." Logan said knowingly, him and Colin leaving Tristan to ponder his words.

787878787878

Tristan had been up most of the night, not being able to sleep. At about noon he headed over to Rory's dorm, knowing it probably wouldn't be good to wake her up to talk to her.

He knocked on the door, Paris answered the door.

"Hi Paris, is Rory there?" He asked.

"I'm not supposed to let you in." She said.

"Oh, well, bye." He said going to leave.

"Wait Tristan! I never said I wasn't going to let you in." She said smiling at him. "You and I both know that you and Rory belong together, and you have to talk to her. She won't talk to anyone, not even any of the guys." She said, giving him a encouraging smile before leaving him to stare at Rory's door, to get enough courage to go in.

He knocked at first, when he didn't get a response, he went in.

When he walked in he saw that Rory was sleeping, he stared at her for a couple minutes, just remembering memories.

He went to leave.

"Paris?" Rory asked not opening her eyes.

"Hi Rory." Tristan said turning around. He saw her eyes open quickly and she sat up in bed.

"Tristan? What are you doing here?" She asked nervous.

Her eyes were bloodshot. He could tell she had probably cried herself to sleep, a wave of guilt went stabbed at his heart.

"Paris let me in, she didn't tell me you were sleeping." He explained.

"Traitor." Rory mumbled under her breath.

They were silent for a moment, just staring at each other.

"Why did you say, no?" Tristan asked suddenly, not knowing what else to say.

Rory sighed, knowing this question was coming. When she didn't say anything, Tristan went on.

"I mean, I respect your desicion, I'm not here to bother you, but I just want to know why, please, just tell me why..." Tristan asked his voice breaking.

Rory immediately got tears in her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Tris, you don't want to marry me. You shouldn't marry me. You deserve so much better than me." She said starting to cry. "You need someone who doesn't put you through what I did. The kid napping and everything. I don't deserve you." She repeated quietly, looking down.

Tristan was shocked.

Out of all the things he was expecting, this was the last reason to why she said no. He went over and sat on her bed next to her, looking into her eyes.

"Rory, there is no one in a million years, who will be good enough for YOU. You are the smartest, the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful woman, I have ever known. I was going to let this go, let you live your life, but not on this reason, because this isn't a reason! God, Rory, I love you so much that kills me that you think that." He said looking into her eyes.

She was silent a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him furiously. Tristan kissed back with just as much passion. A few minutes later they broke apart.

"I love you." He whispered his forehead resting against hers.

"I love you too Tristan." She was silent, losing herself in his eyes.

"So, are you going to ask me? Or should I ask you?" She said smiling devilishly, Tristan broke into a huge grin and kissed her lightly.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Rory, will you marry me?" He asked smiling at her.

"Yes!" She squealed attacking his lips again.

The kiss became more and more heated when Tristan pulled back.

"Ror, I've got to do something, I will be back in five minutes top, okay?" He asked taking a deep breath to calm himself down, getting up and going to head out the door.

"Why, what's going on?" Rory asked very confused.

"I'll be right back." Tristan said over his shoulder, he ran back to his dorm and grabbed something, and headed back to Rory's room.

As promised he was back very quickly.

As soon as he had left Rory had jumped into the shower to shave and changed into better panties then the plain cotton white ones she was wearing. When she got out of the bathroom, Tristan was sitting on her bed waiting.

She was wearing boxers with a white wife beater on, she looked amazingly beautiful to him.

"Hey," She said smiling at him.

He guided her to the bed and sat her down on it, he kneeled in front of her, and gave her the ring box.

"Tris.." She said when she opened it. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

He took the ring and place it on her ring finger, looking into her eyes the whole time. Rory looked at the ring on her finger. It looked so perfect on her finger, like it belonged there. She kissed him laying down on the bed and bringing him with her.

78787878787878

Hours later, Tristan was sleeping. Rory slipped out of his embrace and put on her robe grabbing her cell phone.

"Lorelai Gilmore speaking, how may I help you?" Lorelai's voice came through.

"Mom? Why are you answering the phone like that. I was expecting a 'lo' or a House of Whore's or something, never ever that." Rory said shocked.

"Oh Rory, sorry I thought you were Emily, She hung up on me telling me she would call back and she expecting a polite greeting. Oh look, there's the call waiting now, well since you're my daughter and the most important thing, I can't hang up with you!" Lorelai said triumphantly.

"So Mom, what's up?" Rory tried to say nonchalantly."

"Why are talking like that? What's up, are you okay?" Lorelai demanded.

"I'm fine, actually, I'm amazing."

"Do you always think of yourself that highly?" Lorelai teased.

"Mom.."

"Sorry, what's up."

"Are you sitting down?"

"Why, what's going on!" Lorelai said getting worked up.

"Mom! Just sit down!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sitting, now tell me."

"Well, you know how I had the pregnancy false alarm?"

"Yea...wait, you aren't..."

"No! No, no, um, but after I talked to you, well, I kinda was avoiding Tristan. And he noticed obviously and long story short...I'm engaged!" Rory announced happily.

Silence.

'_3...2...1...'_ Rory counted in her head.

"OH MY GOD MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIED!" Lorelai screamed.

Rory laughed.

"How's the rock?" Lorelai said in a mock serious tone.

"Bigger than yours."

"No fair! I want a rich fiancé!"

"No you don't, you want a coffee man."

"Yes, your right..." Lorelai said dreamily.

"Focus mom!"

"Sorry, so where are you now?"

"Um, in my dorm."

"You're not out with the guys celebrating, I figured Finn would find this a reason to get totally smashed, not that he wouldn't anyways." Lorelai babbled.

"Um, well me and Tristan were kinda celebrating together...alone.." Rory hinted.

"Dirty girl." Lorelai teased.

"Ha! You wouldn't even tell me the whole story your engagement, you said I wouldn't want to know, which I probably don't."

"Yes, but we know that I do slutty things, you however, are now just taking after your mother, I'm so proud."

"Hey Mom, I love you." Rory said softly.

"Love you too, Kiddo. Now get back to your fiancé." She said.

"Bye, and tell Tristan congratulations and the real test on if the ring is good enough comes from me."

"I will, bye." Rory said closing her phone.

Rory went back into her room and slid back into bed, cuddling into Tristan."

"How's Lorelai?" Tristan asked opening his eyes.

"She screamed and told me to tell you that the real test on if the ring is good enough come from her."

"That sounds like Lorelai." He said smiling."

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Um, around six-ish. Why?"

"Well, I'm awake, and I'm sure you are too, so I was wondering if you want to go see Logan, Colin, and Finn, 'cause I know you're dying to tell them." He teased.

"Okay, I'll get up."

She didn't move.

"You know you have to actually move." He teased.

"Bite me, I'm trying."

He bit her lip, catching it into a soft but romantic kiss.

"I didn't mean that literally, not that I'm complaining." She kissed him quickly before grabbing all the covers and going into the bathroom, leaving Tristan behind grinning crazily after her.

787878787878

A half hour later they were both changed and getting ready to leave.

"You ready, fiancé?" He asked coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"I like the sound of that." She said turning around to face him.

"Me too." He said before kissing her, the kiss became passionate.

"Okay, we have to stop or we will never leave!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling a sulking Tristan behind her.

78787878787878

A/N: wow, long, long, chapter. I was going to leave it when she woke up to find Tristan in her room, but decided that everyone has been so great, that I would continue for you! Next chapter: Finn, Colin, Logan, and Luke find out about the engagement...oh the laughs...

_Shout Outs:_

**Trory-bear1 **- Wow, that quote is so true. And yea, it does hurt more than any break up, thanks you!

**LoVe23 -** Thank you! I'm feeling a little better today, just really confused. She said some pretty mean stuff, now she's pretending like it never happened..it hurts, anyways, thanks for your review!

**Mrs.Williamthebloody -** Thank you!

**Sea4Shoes -** Thanks, and I hope your right, haha.

**Sara -** thanks!

**Lackinglime123 -** Yea, it's hard to think of losing a close friend, thank you for your review!

**Spinaround** - Thank you! Hmm, I have four years 'til college, that sucks, lol. Thanks for your review, I really appreciated it.

**Gilmoreaddict** - I'm really sorry to here about that. I hope you feel better soon..Sorry I don't really know what to say, I've never been in that situation before, my boyfriend and I haven't been going out long so we haven't.. So, anyways, thanks for the review! Feel better!


	16. Engagement? BACHELOR PARTY!

Title: Engagement? BACHELOR PARTY!

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory

A/N: So, I know I've been slacking on updates lately, but I just posted a new story that I am having so much writing! Haha, so if you want, check it out. It's called _Boarding School Will Do That._ I really like it. Anyways...here ya go!

78787878787878

Rory and Tristan were walking down the hallway kissing each other and laughing about, well, really nothing.

When they got to the door, Rory went to go in, but Tristan stopped her.

"Do you think that we could just go to your dorm again." He asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, I get it now. The only reason you proposed is sex right?" She asked teasingly.

"Well obviously." He went along.

"Hmm...no." She said going to open the door, but Tristan pinned her against it crashing his lips on hers.

They were like that for a minute until the next thing Rory knew, she was laying on the floor.

"Hey Finn!" Tristan greeted from the floor. Finn had opened the door when he heard something banging up against it.

"I'm guessing you guys made up." He said smirking at the two of them, helping Rory up. Leaving Tristan to get up by himself.

"Nope." Rory said in a 'obvious' tone. Walking past him and banging on Logan and Colin's doors, causing them to open them.

"Rory! How are you? What is Tristan doing here?" Logan asked hugging her.

"Me and Tristan got back together." She said smiling at Tristan.

"Tristan and I" Finn corrected.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"That's right!" He said proudly.

They just shook their heads at Finn's weirdness.

"Anyways, we wanted to know if you wanted to go down to the Pub." Rory said.

"Drinks! Let's go!" Finn said leaving the dorm, not waiting for anyone.

787878787878

They had probably been there for an hour, all drinking and laughing at memories of them growing up and their antics. They were all drinking, but not drunk, well, Finn was, but when is he not?

"So anyways, Tristan goes running into the ballroom with his shirt off, being chased by Logan, who was only wearing boxers. You can just imagine how their parents reacted." Colin finished a story he was telling Rory.

She was laughing so hard she wiping tears away from her eyes with her right hand and picked up her glass with her left, which she had been hiding all night.

Logan's eyes widened when he saw the huge rock on Rory's finger.

"Um, uh, so..." He tried to say.

"Logan?" Rory asked smiling, thinking he had just had to much to drink.

"Ring, um, finger." He said gesturing. Causing everyone to look at Rory's engagement ring.

"Holy Fosters, Tristan YOU proposed!" Finn said asked, eyes wide.

"Nope, must have been Rory's other fiancé." He said sarcastically while Colin and Logan hugged her, and gave Tristan a 'manly' hug, congratulating them.

Finn was sulking a few feet away from them.

"Finn?" Rory asked trying not to laugh. "What's wrong?"

"You're getting married." He said still pouting.

"Yes I am."

"Now you can't marry me like we promised at the age of forty. How do you know I wasn't saving myself for you." Still pouting.

"Because of the fact that you told me a couple days ago that you had a date with a red head last night." She pointed out.

"Still..." He said not giving up.

"Finn, ya know I'm getting married..." Tristan hinted.

"So?"

"Meaning I'm now engaged..." He hinted again.

Finn started to smirk.

"Engagement...BACHELOR PARTY!" He yelled bouncing up and down hugging Rory and Tristan, then put his arm around Tristan's shoulder.

"And what a party it will be! We will have only the finest strippers there! I'm talking Jessica Alba, Sin City, strippers! And the alcohol. Unlimited supply!" Finn said practically drooling.

Until he saw Rory's glaring face.

"...or not..." Trying to escape the wrath of the Gilmore Girls.

787878787878

Rory got up the next morning with a pounding headache.

"Morning Fiancé. I bare coffee and Aspirin." Tristan said a little to perkily for Rory.

"Arrgumpharr." Rory said into her pillow.

"Sorry didn't catch that." He teased.

"And you said you knew pillow talk." She teased grabbing her coffee and Aspirin.

"So, I was thinking about taking a trip to Stars Hollow. I know you are dying to see Lorelai and I know I have to be lectured by Luke, and we both don't have classes, considering it's Saturday. Want to go?"

"I love you!" She said smiling and kissing him.

"I know" He said cockily.

Rory rolled her eyes before finishing the last of her elixir and walking into the bathroom to shower.

Tristan was taking a quick nap waiting for Rory when he was woken up by her cell phone.

"'lo?"

"Hey Tristan."

"Sup?" Tristan asked Logan, still half asleep.

"Finn woke up."

"Really! It's...noon! What is he doing up at noon?" Tristan asked incredulously.

"I don't know he got up said something about Hollow and call Tristan.

"Oh my god. We are going to Stars Hollow! How does he always know we are going to see Lorelai?" Tristan said sighing.

"See you guys in ten minutes, I'm not making you babysit Finn by yourself." Logan said hanging up.

Rory walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Finn is coming to Stars Hollow." Tristan said watching Rory's scantily clothed body.

"How does he always know!" Rory asked more to herself then Tristan, looking for clothes to wear.

Tristan got up and started to kiss her neck.

"Tristan..." She warned.

He didn't listen.

"Tristan."

Nope.

"TRISTAN!" She said louder.

"Sorry babe." He said kissing her lightly and walking out of the room giving her a wink.

787878787878

A/N: I know short. Sorry, so I have a question for you guys.

Do you want this to go through the engagement, or should I end this with the Stars Hollow Trip and a Epilogue?

Let me know.

NEXT CHAPTER: STARS HOLLOW!

_Shout Outs_:

Sara - Thanks, I am feeling better. I mean, we still aren't friends, and I don't know who my real friends are, but hey sometimes you just have to shut out the pain. That's what I do at least.

Gilmoreaddict - No prob. Thanks for reviewing!

Sea4Shoes - Like I said to Sara, I just shut out the pain, what else is there to do? Thanks, I love your reviews! You are one of my most loyal reviewers. Oh and Happy Birthday! I'm early by 49 minutes, but hey, Am I the first to wish you Happy Birthday? Haha.

GGluvr1987 - I thought it would be too evil to stop it! Haha.

Kat - Thanks! That means a lot to me!

Mrs. Boyscout - Yea, Losing a best Friend sucks.

Spinaround - Thanks, I'm hoping it goes fast! Haha.

LoVe23 - Thanks, I love all your reviews!

Thank you all for reviewing!


	17. Stars Hollow Trip

Title: Stars Hollow Trip

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory

A/N: Okay, I know most of you wanted to just have a long engagement, but I decided not to. I'm sorry but trust me, it would have ruined the story. I like where this story is ending and will probably have one more chapter after this one. Anyways, check out my other stories!

7878787878

"Okay Finn, now you have to promise that you won't make a-

"LORELAI!" Finn screamed running toward _Luke's_ ignoring Rory and what she had just been saying.

"-scene.." Rory finished sighing and rushing to catch up with him.

787878787878

Logan, Colin, Tristan, and Rory walked into the diner to find Finn kneeling on the floor in front of Lorelai, who was sitting at the counter. Luke was no where to be seen.

"Finn! Stop hitting on my mom!" Rory yelled.

"OFFSPRING!" Lorelai jumped up and hugged her daughter.

"Okay, now let me see the rock!" Lorelai ordered.

Rory laughed and showed her mother her ring finger. Lorelai's eyes went wide at the sight of it.

"Oh my god that is the single most beautifulest ring ever!" Lorelai said grabbing her hand and looking at the ring closer.

"Mom, beautifulest isn't a word."

"It is now! Spawn of Satan. I would marry you for this ring. You did good." She said hugging him.

"Yes, we are very proud of them.." Finn said loudly opening his arms to hug Lorelai also.

"Aussie, how many times do I have to tell you to get away from my wife!" Luke said coming out from behind the kitchen.

"Luke! I wasn't hitting on your wife. I...I'm just gonna go over there." He rambled backing away from Luke and hiding behind Colin.

Luke rolled his eyes and hugged Rory.

"Congratulations Rory!" He said warming. "You, come with me." Luke said leading Tristan out of the Diner, causing Tristan to look at Rory desperately, who just waved 'innocently'.

Once outside the diner, Luke lead him away from the view of the diner a little bit then pushed him up against the wall.

"You ever hurt Rory or do anything that upsets her, I will kill you. I have a gun, a big one..got it?" He threatened.

"Yup." Tristan said quickly, very scared of the diner owner who had him pinned because he knew he was telling the truth.

"Good, then, congratulations, you couldn't have a better girl, I hope you know that." He said releasing Tristan and shaking his hand.

"Yea, I know, she's one of a kind." Tristan said a little dazed from the two side of Luke he had just experienced.

He followed Luke into the diner and kissed Rory lightly when he got in.

"Did he scare you?" Rory asked laughing at his still scared face.

"Hey, Finn is scared of him too!" Tristan argued.

787878787878

"So...what are we doing tonight?" Lorelai asked the Yalies later that night.

"How about a movie night?" Rory suggested.

"Ohh! With a wedding theme!" Lorelai suggested jumping up and down.

"You get the movies." Rory started.

"You get the candy." Lorelai finished, kissing Luke and hurrying out of the Diner.

Luke watched Rory drag her friends and fiancé out of his diner. He remembered a couple years ago it used to be just Rory and Lorelai talking about movies. Now, Luke had to close up the diner because Lorelai and Rory wanted him to be there. Mostly just to answer the phone when it rang, but he didn't have a problem with that. He enjoyed listening to the two of them too much to argue.

Now, Rory had a guy of her own...

...Well, at least he had someone to talk to when the two Gilmore girls were in a sugar-high...

7878787878

"So, what are we getting, exactly?" Colin asked unsurely, not used to being in a little Grocery.

"Relax Colin, I'm just getting, oh I don't know...Marshmallows, M&M's, peanut M&Ms, Tootsie rolls, Tootsie Roll pops, snickers, crunch bars, Herseys, Butterfingers, Txix, Jelly Belly, Twinkies, Jolly ranchers, and last but not least, red vines." Rory counted off.

The four guys stared at her amazed.

"Oh and carrots for Luke." Rory added, putting everything into the basket.

When it came to pay she smirked.

"Guys..." She hinted.

Colin rolled his eyes when the guys pointed to him, and gave the Cashier his credit card.

"And you said you don't think of our money when your with us."

"Well, I lied," Rory said in a obvious tone kissing him on the cheek and walking happily out of the store and toward the Video Store.

787878787878

Rory saw her mother walking quickly out of the Video Store with a mad Kirk yelling after her.

"Mom! You had your card with you! I saw it last in your purse!" Rory scolded, but amused.

"I know, but it's so funny seeing him get all mad. I couldn't help myself!" Lorelai said guiltily.

"Okay, where's the goods?" Lorelai asked grabbing the shopping bag out of Rory's hands.

"Nice selection, I taught you well grasshopper." Lorelai said 'sagely' after seeing all the candy.

All the guys watched amused, following the Gilmore girls to their house.

787878787878

Everyone was at the living room, Logan, Colin, and Finn were on the floor while Lorelai and Luke were on the big recliner that fit two people. Tristan and Rory had the whole couch to themselves, sprawled out on it.

"So Mom, I never asked you, what movies did you get." Rory asked.

"Oh well, I saw fit to get My Big Fat Greek Wedding, The Wedding Planner, American Pie 3, for comedy-

"And you have a thing for Stiffler." Rory applied.

"Also.." Lorelai glared at her daughter, continuing, "My Best Friend's Wedding, But certainly not least, Four Weddings and a Funeral."

"Good choice tonight...but how are we ever going to watch all of those."

"Well, we'll watch newest to oldest. First, Four Weddings and a Funeral." Lorelai announced, hitting play.

"Ya know, the only movies I like in that list are American Pie 3 and The wedding Planner...we couldn't you get the Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding, movie? That is some quality acting." Finn said knowingly.

"The fact that you actually know that there was a Baywatch Movie is a scary, scary fact." Logan said hitting his friend.

787878787878

Four Movies later, it was around 4am. Lorelai was half asleep.

"Hun, why don't we go upstairs, I really don't want to sleep in a recliner that is very uncomfortable." Luke said pulling his wife up and guiding her towards the steps.

Halfway up the stairs, Lorelai stopped him.

"Look." She said turning around and looking at the scene below them.

Rory was curled on top of Tristan seemingly asleep, Colin was sprawled out on the floor and Logan was sleeping next to him. Finn was curled up to Colin having his arm around his chest and a peaceful smile on his face. Lorelai chuckled at the sight of the three guys on her floor.

Luke smiled and continued upstairs. Lorelai looked back one more time and saw her daughter looking back at her.

She gestured toward the kitchen. Rory quietly got off Tristan and followed her mother into the kitchen.

They were silent for a moment.

"Is this weird?" Lorelai asked, remembering the last time she had asked that question.

"Not at all." Rory answered smiling.

"This feels...right." Rory tried to explain. She knew her mother felt it too.

Everything felt right. The fact that Lorelai was with Luke and she was with Tristan. And also the fact that they had three Yale boys on their floor.

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked.

"Never been happier." Rory answered, subconsciously looking down at the ring on her finger.

"Me either." Lorelai said quietly.

They hugged and started to walk out of the kitchen and toward the living room.

"I'm gonna wake up Tristan and bring him into my room so we have more room." Rory said.

"Okay..Oh wait!" Lorelai whispered loudly.

"What?" Rory asked confused when her Mother ran into the kitchen agian.

Lorelai came out with a camera and took a picture of Finn and Colin.

"We can't let this one go, can we?" Lorelai asked evilly.

"Well, it wouldn't be very Gilmore of us, now would it?" Rory said evilly back.

They smiled once more before Lorelai hugged her one last time, and headed upstairs.

787878787878

A/N: Okay, what do you think? I tried to get the feeling of the closeness and happiness between Lorelai and Rory. Anyways, review please! And check out my new story 'A New Year at Yale.' it's a PDLD.

There will be one more chapter I think. A epilogue.

_Shout outs_:

**Sara **- I loved Finn in the last chapter also. I was laughing while writing the parts with him in it. I have a Finn/Rory story now, you should check it out, its gonna be funny.

**Mrs. Boyscout -** I will add something about the Bachelor party in the epilogue. I just had to finish the story now, I think that if I had continued it, I would have ruined it, ya know?

**Spinaround -** Sorry! At least you have my other stories! Haha

**Sea4Shoes -** A review from you is a good prize! Haha. I'll try to update all my stories soon!


	18. The End

Title: The End

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Yes, I know, its tragic, but this is the LAST CHAPTER! So sad, right? I am really sad to see this story go, but its time. Haha. So, I'm updating on a Thursday (maybe when I finish this it will be Friday, considering its 11pm right now) because tomorrow I have school, then from school I have an Away game for Volleyball, then straight from the away game, back to school for a School Dance. I'm gonna get home at like 11pm tomorrow, so I'll be very busy. Then I WAS planning on writing Saturday because I thought I would have the house to myself but, then I found out I have a hair appointment at 9am, then the Varsity Football Breakfast before their game, but I'm not going to the game, I'm just going to hang out, because during the game I'm going Pumpkin Picking with my 3 year old cousin for Halloween! He's so adorable! Okay, well I'm done rambling for now, I'm gonna probably ramble more at the bottom! Haha. I will love anyone who actually read that A/N! Hahaha

78787878787878

Epilogue

Rory stretched out in her bed, trying to fall back asleep.

'_That idiot, I can't believe he did that. I told him not to go, did he listen to me? Nope. He never does. I should have never married him._' Rory thought grumpily.

Rory smiled in spite of herself, thinking back on their wedding day.

_78Flashback78_

_Rory walked down the isle, seeing only Tristan. She didn't see anyone else in the Church, she couldn't wipe the wide smile off her face. It seemed like it would be there forever. And she had no problem with that. Because Tristan promised he would make sure she was happy 'til the day they died, and she had no problem with that what so ever._

_The Ceremony had gone beautifully, when Rory and Tristan said their vows, there wasn't a dry eye in the Church. They were so beautiful and heartfelt._

_Surprisingly, or maybe not, Finn was crying the loudest._

"_It's just so bloody beautiful!" He cried aloud when the Ceremony had ended. _

_The Reception was held in the middle of Stars Hollow, and everyone was invited. Rory didn't think she had ever been happier, she was wrong of course. _

_Little did she know, that during Tristan and hers' marriage, she would be twice as happy as she was at her wedding day. _

_Luke did the Father/Bride dance at the beginning of the reception with Rory, Christopher was late, but Rory didn't let it ruin her day. She had wanted Luke to walk her down the isle and get to do the things that the Father does, because he was her Father to her._

_Thinking back on what Luke had said during their dance, still made her laugh._

"_Ya know, When you caught the bouquet at Lorelai and my's wedding, I never would have imagined that you actually would be the next to be married. Especially to him!" Luke joked._

_The biggest surprise probably, was when Rory had finally tore her eyes away from Tristan to look for Lane and found her and Finn making out pretty heavily. _

"_Lane! Finn? Seriously!" Rory asked her best Friend._

"_Sorry, I don't know, his accent's sexy!" Lane said, as if that explained everything._

_Rory and Tristan's wedding was four years ago, Lane and Finn are now married and are expecting a baby in five months._

_78End Flashback78_

Rory was slowly falling asleep when she felt a bounce come from the end of the bed. She smiled then pretended to sleep.

That was until, she felt bouncing on her bed. Up and down, up and down.

"Come 'ere you!" Rory said smiling and grabbing her son and tickling him.

The blonde three year old with his Mother's eyes, giggled loudly trying to get away from his mother.

"Richie! I told you not to wake up your mother!" Tristan said laughing, joining them on the bed.

"I want breakfast!" He announced, continuing his bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Okay, okay!" Tristan said grabbing his son to make him stop jumping and set him on the bed, "Go downstairs and your mother and I will meet you down there in a minute, okay?" Tristan said to his already running out of the room, son.

"You're evil." Rory said to her husband when Richie left.

"I'm sorry, you just look so cute when your sleeping, I couldn't wake you!" Tristan said smirking.

"I asked you to wake me up, because you always have to get up so early, so you should have a chance to sleep in, I'll keep Richie out of the room so you can sleep! But nope, you don't listen to me, you get up!" Rory whined, pouting.

"Like I said, you look to cute when you sleep." Tristan said kissing his wife.

"You get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs." He said before getting up and going downstairs to the Kitchen.

Rory smiled, thinking about the two men in her life that she loved so much, and how she never imaged that she could be so happy when she had Richie.

_78Flashback78_

_Rory woke up suddenly when she realized Tristan wasn't in bed anymore. She walked silently down the hallway and saw him holding Richie, with his back to Rory. _

_It was the first night back from the Hospital after having Richie. _

_She was about to say something when she heard Tristan saying something to Richie. _

"_Hey buddy, you've gotta be quiet because we don't wanna wake up your Mom, do we?" Tristan said to his son._

"_Don't tell anyone, but I have no idea what I'm doing. I hope I'm gonna be a good father, see, I never had a good father so I don't really know what they do. I should have listened to Luke more, he knows more about parenting with his and Lorelai's kid, Adam, your Uncle. Never would have thought Luke would be a model good father, coming from the man that claimed he hated kids." Tristan chuckled._

"_It's a good thing I have your mother. You might not know this, but she's a really good mother, and she loves you a lot. You're really lucky to have her. So, don't drive her crazy, okay?" _

"_Ya know, your not supposed to make deals with your children." Rory said fro m the doorway._

"_Yea well, I had you in heart, so It doesn't count." Tristan smirked._

"_He's sleeping, your not so bad at this afer all." Rory said looking at her son in Tristan's arms._

"_Or I'm just that boring" Tristan joked putting his son back into his crib._

_78End Flashback78_

Rory had just finished getting dressed when she heard a crash coming from the Kitchen. She hurried down the stairs as fast as she could manage and entered the kitchen.

She saw her Husband and her Son staring at her, with the same identical smirk.

Scary.

"That's just weird." Rory muttered. "What did you do!" Rory exclaimed when she was the Cereal all around the Kitchen floor, cabinets, chairs, table, all over the floor, it was everywhere.

Rory was about to start to clean up when she felt a weird feeling.

Rory looked down at her very pregnant stomach and took a deep breath.

"Tristan, it's time." She said quietly, but it was loud enough to get Tristan's attention from laughing with his son.

"Richie, why don't you go get Mommy's bag like I taught you and meet us at the front door, I'll time you." The last words were all the three year old needed to hear, and he was scrambling up the stairs to retrieve the bag.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked grabbing his keys and heading toward the door with Rory.

"Yea I'm peachy, I just have a person coming out of me!" Rory said sarcastically. She especially did not like _him_ right now, she wouldn't be in pain if it wasn't for him.

"I got the bag, what was my time?" Richie asked.

"Um, forty seconds." Tristan said absent mindly, shutting the door behind them and heading toward the Hospital.

78787878787878

Thirteen Hours Later...

"I HATE YOU TRISTAN DUGREY!" Rory screamed from the pain.

"I know, Hon, but you need to push, common you can do it. One last time." Tristan urged, kissing the back of his wife's hand, while she pushed one last time.

"It's a girl." The Doctor announced over the screams of their baby girl.

After they had cleaned her off and checked to make sure she was breathing alright and her hear rate was alright, she was in her mother's arms.

"Hey you, welcome to the family." Rory said at her baby girl, crying.

Tristan stared at the little girl, who was his little girl.

When she was in his arms, and she looked up at her Father with identical eyes of her mother and brothers, she immediately had her father wrapped around her finger.

"She's so beautiful." He told his wife, not taking his eyes off his little girl.

"I know her name." Rory said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Lorelai Rose DuGrey. Lorelai to keep the tradition alive, and Rose because, well Tristan do you mind if we use your Grandmother's name? I thought we could call her Rose to avoid confusion, but if you-

"My Grandmother would love for this girl to be called after her. I love it, and my Grandfather will love it. I love her name also, it fits her perfectly." Tristan soothed his wife.

Rory smiled at looked at her husband who was staring at Lorelai Rose adoringly. He would never be able to say no to her. Rory chuckled at her husband.

Soon a knock came through and the door opened, revealing the rest of the family.

Lorelai, Luke, Adam, Richie, Paris, Finn, Lane, Finn, Colin, Steph, Logan, Emily, Janlan and lastly Richard.

"Oh my! Luke, look she looks like me!" Lorelai said cooing over her Granddaughter.

"Huh, funny considering she is your daughter's child." He said rolling his eyes but smiling all the while and went to look at his Grand Daughter also.

Luke got a little choked up at the sight of the little girl when she looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Another Gilmore Girl's already got Luke wrapped around her little tiny cute fingers!" Lane gushed.

"We are very talented that way!" Emily said smiling at her Daughter.

"Okay, okay, everyone I would like you all to meet Lorelai Rose DuGrey." Tristan said holding out his Daughter to Lorelai, who immediately took her and smiled brightly at Rose.

"Yes! Just what the world needs, another Lorelai! You know, there never can be enough of them!" Lorelai told her Granddaughter.

"Rose?" Janlan asked, truly touched

"It was Rory's idea." Tristan said hugging his Grandfather.

Janlan smiled and hugged Rory.

"She would have loved to meet you and your children," He whispered.

Rory smiled at him when Janlan stepped back and looked at his Great-Granddaughter.

"She's beautiful!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm," Steph said now holding Rose. "Her Father's blonde hair and her Mother's big blue eyes. She will have guys chasing her down the street." Steph announced.

Tristan's eyes immediately widened.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. She will never date. She won't ever date. I won't allowed. Nope. She's not going to Chilton, she's gonna stay home." Tristan insisted.

"She has to go to school, it isn't that horrible, I met you at Chilton." Rory said laughing.

"Exactly!" Logan, Tristan, Colin, and Finn exclaimed.

"Rory, there will be guys like us around her, nope, I won't allow it either." Logan said, already in love with the little baby.

"Finn, are you crying?" Lane asked her husband.

"She's just so bloody cute!" Finn said his voice wavering.

Everyone laughed at the crazy Aussie.

"Mommy, who's that?" Richie asked his mother, climbing up on her Hospital bed.

Rory took Rose into her arms and held him so Richie could see her.

"Well, Rich, remember when I told you, you would have a little brother or sister, well this is her. She's your little sister, Rose." Rory exclaimed.

"She's small." Richie said touching the baby's cheek.

Rose stared at Richie in front of her with wide curious eyes, immediately breaking out in a wide grin.

"Mommy she smiled at me!" Richie exclaimed staring at his sister.

"She likes you." Tristan said ruffling his son's hair.

"Dad, don't touch the do." Richie said running his hands through his hair.

"Oh my god, it's a miniature Tristan, what is this world coming to!" Colin said amazed at how much Richie was like Tristan.

"Hey, I resent that!" Tristan said smirking.

"Does the family want a picture?" A nurse said, coming in with a camera.

Everyone crowed around the Hospital bed.

"Everyone say cheese." The nurse said..

"CHEESE!"

78787878787878

A/N: OH MY GOD ITS OVER! I CANT BELIEVE IT!

Wow, I like where I left it, its cute. Wow, my first story is over, I can't believe it, now my Shout outs!

To my Most Loyal Reviewers, the ones who have been there for me since the beginning:

Gilmorefan31

Sea4Shoes

Spinaround

Gilmoreaddict

Lackinglime123

LoVe23

Thank you all! You don't know what it meant to have you guys support me from the beginning! Love you all!

I wish I could write all the people who reviewed my stories, but it would take to long so

**TO EVERYONE!**

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU'RE THE BEST! **

Hehe, So I updated a day earlier than I planned, I was in a mood for writing and just sat down and finished this.

I hope you all check out my other stories and look for future stories by me, which reminds me, if you have any ideas for a story idea for me, PLEASE EMAIL ME OR PUT IN A REVIEW! I'm always looking for new ideas,

I really don't want to stop this, but you know what they say,

All good things must come to an end!

BYE!

-Ash


End file.
